Sonic X 6: Shadowing Pasts
by Kayla-Stone
Summary: College has started! But when a young mobian bat with no memory of where he came from ends up on Angel Island, Emily and Metal are called back. Only thing is, They have a follower. A boy from College had met. Who is the boy? Better yet, Who's the bat? And what happened to him that makes Eli Suspect Illegal Experimenting? WARNING! Christian based! No flames please! Thank you! :)
1. A New Place A new Face

Chapter 1: New place… and a new face

It was cold and rainy as he ran through the jungle. He had been in a laboratory compound for who knows how long. His joints hurt badly but he still ran. He'd fly, but he was afraid they'd see him.

He stopped to catch his breath. His ribs ached, and he put a hand on his chest to ease the pain. He could only lay his forefinger and his thumb on his chest since his wings were attached to his arms and other three fingers. His arms were covered in needle marks and there was a thin white scar behind his right ear, gleaming from his grey fur. He was a Mobian fruit bad that much he knew, and he knew he was a rare species on Mobius, the last colony of his kind was his actually. But his people were in trouble, and he had to find them or find help. But who would help a mobian that no one has even heard of? He was told that his kind would be treated like Mutants.

_Well, it's better than how that scientist has treated me._ He thought.

It was thanks to him that he no longer remembered much of his past. Like the faces of his friends, who his family was, or even his own name.

His joined ached dully. He sat and messaged them gingerly. They've been hurting ever since that man had injected him with something. He was half conscious when it happened so he wasn't sure what it was.

A buzzing made him freeze. He looked up and saw  
DRAGON-flyz coming after him. How did they find him so quickly? He got up and started running again, a motion hard to accomplish when you were made for flying and your wings connected from your thigh to three of you five fingers.

He ran so far that he wound up at the edge of the island, which ended in a steep cliff with a reef below. He looked back and saw a large metallic beetle coming at him. He had to take flight.

He leaped off the cliff and opened his arms. The wind caught his wings and lifted him away from the water below and upwards. He was panting already, but he was glad to be free. The rain pounded against him, making it hard to see and the wind made flying tricky. At least those flying robots won't come after him in this.

He kept flying, searching for the mainland. He soon spotted a land mass ahead and sighed in relief. At least it was something. He glided in and made a rather rough landing on the sand. His spine jarred against itself, but he was otherwise not hurt. Besides the pain in his spine and arms, he made his way to a groove of trees and crawled under them to keep dry. He lay there and listened to the pounding rain. His shoulders, back and legs were sore as he leaned back against a trunk of a tree. He closed his eyes and tried to remember where he came from. He hums a little to call up the memory better.

He could see others like him harvesting fruits from trees and repairing homes in the trees. Younger mobian fruit bats flitted among the trees as well, testing out their wings. He smiled at these memories. Soon he saw a cave, but his memories wouldn't allow him to go inside. Suddenly, there was confusion in the memory and the horrible memories of the Scientist began. That's when he stopped humming. He didn't need to see those. The rain had turned into a drizzle and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Crack!_

An egg dropped from its shell and into a frying pan next to some bacon. The breakfast already smelled good. I smelled the cooking bacon in my new kitchen set that I had gotten as a house-warming gift for my new studio. The rent was cheep enough for me to have a few luxuries like internet and cable, and it was big enough for me to be comfortable.

I look up at a stir from my 'room' where Metal was still sleeping. With my new home being a studio, it was more of a one-room deal besides the bathroom. So a divider from Mobius separated my room from the rest of the studio.

I was letting Metal sleep in since he was still getting used to his new android body. He was now equally half robot and half organic, but instead of bones, he had steel, and his warp engine was still intact. He also had nanites that acted as blood cells and blood. They repair his organic matter faster than blood would, but I wasn't about to try it.

I finish making my breakfast and sit in my eggchair. As I eat, I look around my new home. It was spacious, even with my dividers separating my bedroom. I had a small TV, but it got ABC and fox news, and I had a playstation3 for rainy days. I had a dinning room table, but I saved that for my family and for dinner. My kitchen was a moderate size for one person; with my teapot on the stove with nothing in it right now, the pan of bacon waiting for Metal, and new plates.

Sonic and the gang said they would help me move in, and so far they were doing a great job. They said I'd be in by the time I get back from college tonight. It started at noon so I had time to relax.

Soon Metal finally came out. His quills looked messed up, but he would brush them out later. I smile at him. "Good morning sleep head. Looks like you slept well."

Metal smiled back. "I did. Is there sustenance left for me?"

"I left some bacon for you." I replied. "I would have made you an egg too but I didn't know how long you wanted to sleep."

"It's alright," Metal said, heading for the kitchen. "Thank you though for the bacon."

I smiled. "No problem."

He got his bacon and started a poptart. I smiled at him as he sits down on the couch and eats. Beside him were biology books, since he wanted to know how an organic body worked.

"Are you going to college today?" Metal asked.

I nodded. "At Noon. I'll help clean up until I have to go though. Think you'll be alright here?"

"I'll be fine thanks." Metal replied. "I have a lot of reading to do anyway."

"Alright." I answered. I hoped Metal would be alright. He and I have been inseparable since the incident with Dr. Ryan attacking The Refuge. He had given up his own life to save mine. I flinch at the memory of seeing him deactivate.

Metal saw this and smiled.

* * *

_At least it's a warm day._ He thought as he rode his motorcycle up to the college for his first day. He parked it and took off his helmet. He was a handsome young man around 21, with dark brown hair and eyes, but his hair was styled more like Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. He wore a brown leather jacket to protect him from the wind on his bike.

He grabbed his backpack and walked inside. College girls were everywhere. Most of them where looking at him and giggling. This only made his eyes roll. He disliked girls like this.

He made his way to his first class, engineering. He wanted to start repairing motorcycles as a business. He figured since he was already good at it, he might as well put it to use.

He was lost in thought as he walked, scowling at some memories and smiling at others. He's had a hard life, full of trials and errors. His only escapes were his music and motorcycles.

"Hey! Pardon me!"

He looked up as a… He couldn't tell what her age was because she looked young, maybe late to mid teens. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a green ribbon. She wore blue jeans with a solid t-shirt and a western blouse tied in the front. The thing that caught his attention were her eyes. They looked older than a mid-to-late teenager. And around her neck was a green stone. He was sure it wasn't electric, but was it slightly glowing?

She smiled at him, in a way that he hadn't seen in a long time. Friendly, not caring about how he looked.

"Hi." She said. "Um, I'm kinda new here, and I sort of got lost. I'm trying to find Professor Higgins class, its Mechanics."

_She's in my class?_ He thought, looking her over. _She looks like she belongs on a ranch._

The girl's smile slowly faded. "Or I could find it on my own-"

"No, sorry." He said. "I just didn't expect a girl to be interested in mechanics."

"W-well," She looked down as if embarrassed. "I'm doing it for a friend of mine. But he couldn't come to college because of finances. So I'm helping him out a bit."

"I see." He said. "Well I'm heading there myself, and I think it's this way." He started leading her to the class.

"Thanks." She said, her smile returning. "I'm Emily by the way."

He looked at her and offered a small smile. "Ty."

* * *

I was glad Ty helped me find the classroom. If he hadn't helped, I was sure I was going to miss the class. And I really wanted to know how a machine worked so I could repair Metal when he needed it. Sure I lied to the guy, but how could I tell him I had an AI Android living with me?

I sat in the class and took as many notes as I could. We even looked at how a car's engine worked. Metal would have to help me figure out how it all worked.

After that class, I went for lunch. It looked more like the cafeteria at the mall. So, I went to the Mcdonalds booth and ordered a simple burger.

That's when I heard a snickering. I turned and spotted a group of girls. To me, they looked like they belonged in the New York models. One was a bright blonde with straight hair. The one to her left was had jet black hair tied into a fishbone braid. And the one to the blonde's right was a redhead with wavy hair. They all wore designer clothes and top of the line makeup.

I looked at what they were snickering about and saw it was my shoes and bag. I wore the shoes Shadow and Tails have me for my eighteenth birthday, and the pack was from Sonic. I roll my eyes at them and get my food. I sat down and started reading my favorite book from my iPod Touch, _The Scorpio Races_. Sure it was a little gory, but it was still good.

I read my book until I felt someone close to me. Looking up and there were the girls. I smiled at them. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"We just realized that you're new here." The blonde said. "So we thought we'd introduce ourselves. I'm Samantha, and these are Victoria and Alexandra."

"Nice to meet you guys." I said, standing and holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Emily."

Alexandra, the redhead, took my hand, but instead of shaking it she _Inspected_ my hand. "Oh. My gosh! Your hands look like a boys!"

I blushed and tried to pull it back, but Victoria took my hand. "No kidding there! Look at all those calluses! Haven't you heard of caring for your hands?"

"I take care of my hands." I said, pulling it back and looking at the calluses. They were from training with my sword on Angel Island, and helping rebuild The Refuge after a nasty rainstorm.

"By those calluses you don't." Samantha said. "Looks like you just climbed down a mountain!"

I was starting to get annoyed, but I decided to stand my ground. "Well, it is my favorite hobby. You should try it sometime."

My comment was ignored. "I saw her earlier with Ty." Alexandra said. "The guy you've been chasing Sammy."

Samantha looked at me, but it wasn't a friendly look. "Is that right? Well, let me tell you, Ty's a nice guy, but he deserves better than a farm girl hanging off his arm."

I cross my arms. "All I did was ask directions and we happened to be in the same class."

Samantha stepped closer. "You just stay away from him."

"Why?" I asked. "Is he you're boyfriend?"

"He will be."

"Maybe you should let him pick who he wants. And if he's supposed to be yours, why are you so worried that he may like me?"

"I'm not worried ab-"

"Then how about leaving me bee so I can finish my lunch huh? Because you're starting to make yourself look really bad in front of _All_ these people."

Samantha looked around and soon saw that a few people were looking our way. She looked at me and I just stared back with the stare Shadow taught me.

Soon, Samantha smiled. "It was nice meeting you Emily."

I smiled back. "Likewise Samantha." With that I sat down again and started eating my lunch again.

As they left Victoria tipped my tray, spilling my drink onto my iPod and making me gasp as my things clattered to the floor.

"Oops!" Victoria said, looking like it was truly an accident. "Sorry about that Emily."

I gritted my teeth and started to clean up. "It's okay… No big…" But it was a big…. the soda had landed on the touch and I had to be careful not to het it into the iPod. I hardly noticed they were leaving.

_Well,_ I thought. _I knew I'd be coming back to things like this. All I can do is stand up._

"You okay?"

I look up and there was Ty. I blush as I realize there were tears on my cheeks. I quickly wipe them away and smile up at him. "Yeah, I'm okay." I press the button on my ipod to start it up, but nothing came. "My touch isn't though… I had some really important stuff on it too…"

Ty knelt down and helped clean up. He gently took my iTouch and looked at it. "I think I can fix it for you actually. It was just Soda right?"

I nodded.

He offered another small smile. "Then fixing this should be easy. I'll start working on it tonight if you want."

I wasn't sure, there were Mobian secrets on there that were supposed to be kept that way. "Actually, I think my friend can fix it. He's always telling me I'm rough with my iPod."

Ty smiled and gave it back. "Alright then. And sorry about Samantha, she's like that with everyone."

I laughed. "She sure is a charming girl."

Ty rolled his eyes. "She thinks she is. I'll get you a new burger."

I blushed. "Oh, that's okay, I was almost done anyway,"

Ty looked at what was left. "Then how about a cheesecake?"

I looked at him. I couldn't say no to a cheesecake, so I lower my head in defeat. "Yes please."

Ty smiled and got two. He gave me mine and sat down with me.

"Wouldn't this upset Samantha?" I asked.

Ty looked at me. "You want to appease her?"

I look back and shake my head. "Not one bit!"

"Well then," Ty said. "dig in, it'll be fun to watch her squirm anyway."

I laughed. "In all those designer clothes, I don't know how she's not squirming now."

Ty chuckled and took a bite of his cheesecake. I was able to get a better look at him this time. Shadow and Knuckles said I was good at reading people, so I quietly started reading Ty. His dark brown eyes held a slight pain in them. He kept to himself, but he had a firm gentleness about him.

Ty soon looked down and spotted my arms. One of which had a long scar I had gotten from my adventure on the blue typhoon, when Fleetway attacked me. I drew it back. I know how it looked. A hand slowly moved to my other scar, the one from a gunshot.

Ty looked up at me and I could have sworn I've seen him before. The look in his eyes told be that he was thinking the same thing. But before I could ask, my watch chimed. I look at it and gasp. "Art class! I'm going to be late!" I quickly grab my things and pull on my backpack. "Thanks again for the cheesecake Ty!"

* * *

Ty Watched her leave, surprised that she left so quickly. He had a feeling that she was holding secrets. But there was something more; she looked… familiar? He wasn't sure why, she looked like someone he's seen before.

Ty sighed and started to clean up, when he saw that her necklace had come undone and had fallen onto her seat in her hurry. He picked it up and felt a slight tingle on his fingers from touching it.

_Who the heck is this girl?_ he thought as he looked in the direction she went.


	2. A Quick Call

Chapter 2: A quick call

Silver woke the next morning and stretched. It was early morning, and from how quiet it was downstairs, Knuckles wasn't up yet.

_Well,_ He thought as he got up. _I should get up and start the patrol. That storm last night might have knocked a tree down or something._

Soon Silver had gotten up and was silently heading downstairs, careful not to wake his brother Blade. Being able to control sound, Silver always found it fun to try and sneak past him without alerting him. His bed looked like there was someone sleeping in it, but silver couldn't be sure. Silver soon started turning to leave when he bumped into something black.

"And where are you off to so early?"

Silver looked up and smiled at Blade. He was a mix between a hedgehog and an echidna with black fur and green eyes. On his back were two Katanas. He liked to use them to channel sound-waves though he could easily do that without them.

"Out for a patrol of the island." Silver answered, being quiet so they didn't wake Knuckles. "Since I'm the next guardian, I need to start getting used to things like this."

Blade was quiet for a moment before grinning. "Mind if I tag along?"

Silver smiled back. "Not at all."

The two went outside and decided to split up. Blade took to the ground while Silver took the sky. Blade was agile in the forest and found it easy to get around. He looked up at Silver as his brother flew overhead, making Blade smile. He had thought he lost Silver in an alternate future, but he thankfully found Silver… well, in truth, Silver found him… but now, he was in the most beautiful home he could only dimly dream of.

It was a wonderful here on Angel Island, save for Knuckles. The echidna seemed to have taken Silver under his wing, of which he was grateful, but Knuckles just ticked him off sometimes.

Soon, he heard a moan.

Blade stopped and listened, increasing his hearing a bit to hear better. The moan came again; from what he could tell, it was coming from a young mobian boy, maybe a little younger than Tails. But what caught his attention, was that there was pain in the moan.

Blade started his way to where he heard the sound and came to a clump of trees where a bundle of fur was shivering and apparently waking.

Blade, ready to pull out a sword if the need came, came toward the stranger. "Hey,"

The mobian turned his head and looked up at Blade. He was the strangest Mobian bat Blade had ever seen. He had large ears and deep grey fur. He apparently had very large wings, because they went from the bottom of his shoulder to his thighs.

Though the boy was looking at him, Blade could see those brown eyes were clouded with sleep and pain. He came closer figuring that the kid wasn't much of a threat. "What's the problem?"

The boy just looked at Blade for a moment. "I….. h-hurt…. Ev-v-veryw-were… He stammered. Another tremor went through the kid and he closed his eyes, shivering.

"Whoa, hey," Blade said, kneeling and picking the kid up, now seeing that his wings were in fact very large; they were attached to his underarm and connected to three of his four fingers, leaving his forefinger and thumb exposed.

Blade then came out to a clearing and looked up to see Silver gliding along.

"Silv." Blade said, sounding like he was simply talking, but he had thrown his voice up to Silver so he could hear. "We have a stranger. A kid…. Something…. But he's hurt. I'm heading back to Knuckles."

"I'll come too!" Silver called as he came down to see the stranger. "Besides, Espio has taught me a lot about healing."

Blade nodded and took the stranger back to Knuckles house, Silver flying overhead.

* * *

Ty drove home with the necklace. He had it in his pocket for the rest of the day, waiting for Emily to turn up again, but she never did. So he took it home with him. He parked his bike and took off the helmet. The stone was giving him new energy all day, like he was on a sugar rush.

He lived in the upstairs of an urban house his dad lived on the level below him. He scowled at the thought of his dad. Once he had enough money to leave, he would.

He went upstairs to his part of the house and sat at his desk. He took out the gem and looked at it. There were no wires suggesting it was electric. Yet, it was glowing slightly with some kind of energy. Ty tapped it, making it give him a note, An even note that faded after a moment.

"Huh," He said.

He rubbed his fingers over it. _I wonder where she got such a rock._ He thought, leaning back in his chair. _It's almost funny her name's Emily._

He looked over at a picture he had of Himself and two girls he met in fourth grade. One was Jade Muro, and Asian looking girl with long black hair. Then Emily Bridgestone, a auburn haired girl.

He picked up the picture and looked at it. After Emily's family moved after Robert beat Emily nearly to a pulp, Ty and Jade had lost contact with her. Then Jade's family moved, leaving Ty to the bullies.

His pocket buzzed, making Ty jump and break through his cloud of thought. He pulled out his phone and saw it was Joseph.

He answered. "Ty here. What's up?"

"Dude," Joseph said, sounding a little annoyed. "Did you forget it was Thursday? The gig!"

Ty sighed, he did forget. "Sorry dude, I'm on my way."

"You got those songs right?"

"Yeah!" Ty said, grabbing the note paper with the music and his acoustic guitar. "Got 'em."

"And don't forget this, Samantha and her friends are coming. Might be a good chance for ya to get with her."

Ty rolled his eyes. "I told you Joe. Samantha's not my type. I'll be there in ten."

With that he clicked his phone closed and pocketed it with the necklace. He went back out and started his bike, not bothering to tell his dad.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost it!" I said pacing a little. I had come home a half an hour ago, and just found that my piece of the Master Emerald was gone! Silver had given it to me after my adventure on the Blue Typhoon, and it was more valuable than diamonds!

Metal watched me pace and fume over loosing it. He sat in my egg-chair and calmly worked on my itouch. "You are it's protector Emily-"

"I know!" I said, still pacing.

Metal sighed. "Well, since you're its protector, maybe you can sense where it is."

Here, I finally stop pacing. I hadn't thought about that. "Metal, I sure am glad you have a level head in situations like this. You're a genius."

Metal smiled. "This I am aware of."

I smiled back. "Careful, you puff up too much you'll fall over."

Metal chuckled and watched as I sat cross-legged and closed my eyes. Silver had taught me this before, though it's easier with the dark blue emerald.

Silver told me that I'd soon be able to sense the world around me and be able where the emerald was. So I slowed my breath and could soon 'See' the city around me. It was like white outlines of the buildings. Soon, there was a green dot. It was the emerald piece! But it wasn't at the college, it was just down the street. This made me worry; this meant someone had it.

I open my eyes and look at Metal. "Could you scan the area down the street for me please?"

Metal nods and does so, his eyes glowing slightly. "I take it you found it?"

"Yeah," I answered. "But I think someone found it first."

"Well, I suggest you dress nice." Metal said after a moment. "There's a party going on at a warehouse, and I'm picking up Chaos energy coming from that building."

I sighed. "Well, I did want to be more social."

* * *

Within the hour, I had driven to the warehouse and found that it had been turned into a club after the college bought it.

Inside was singing and dancing several lights. I was a little nervous to go in however. Well, I wasn't great with people after my mishap with Robert, I had distanced myself from people. I started to get better after I met Sonic and the gang, but I was still careful around humans.

I took a breath and walked in.

It was loud inside, but I soon realized there was a live band playing. Curious, I walked up to where they were playing and almost gasped as I saw that Ty was one of the two singers and he was playing the guitar.

The group was singing _Down_ By Jay Sean. It was a fun song, and Ty was head singer as he strums to the beat. There were two other boys, neither of them I knew.

_ You atta know…_

_(Know)_

_Tonight is the night to let it go… Put on a show!_

_(Show)_

_I wanna see how you loose control! So leave it behind you see, we tonight to get away._

_(way, way)_

_So come on and fly with me as we make out great escape!_

_(Escape!)_

_So Baby don't worry, you are my only, you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down. You'll be my only, no need to worry. Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_(Down….down…..)_

I come closer to the stage and listen. The group wasn't half bad. I knew this song somewhat, but they were still great at it. I listen to them through the whole song and cheer when it ended. The rapper in the middle wasn't bad either.

With the song ended, I walked over to what looked like a bar, but from the look of the menu, they didn't serve hard drinks, just sodas and other soft drinks. I kinda figured since the college had redone this place, they didn't want to get in trouble.

So, to look like I wasn't here for my necklace, I order a peach Snapple. It wasn't bad actually, plus it gave me a chance to 'look' around the warehouse for my necklace. Everything became outlined again, all but one person. And to my shock, she looked like me, but she was wearing clothes a girl would around WWI. She was smiling at me. Who on earth…

"Hey!"

The word came crashing through my thoughts, making me jump a bit. I look up and see Ty was coming over. I look behind him where the girl was a second ago, but she was gone. I look back at Ty and smile to cover up my startled look. "Hey! I didn't know you played guitar."

Ty stood next to me and ordered a Dr. Pepper. "It's just a fun hobby. What are you doing here?"

"I live just around the block." I told him. "Heard the music and decided to snoop."

Ty laughed. "It's just a hangout. Oh!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out my necklace. I gasp a little in relief.

"How did you find it?" I asked as he handed it to me and I put it on.

"It was on the seat you were sitting on." He answered. "After you ran for art class. But I gotta ask; what kind of gem is it?"

I looked up at Ty, there was a dead serious look in his eyes. _Did he…. No, he couldn't have felt Chaos Energy._ "An emerald."

Ty looked me in the eye. "Em, I worked in a jewelers once. I know first hand that regular emeralds don't glow or make your fingers tingle."

I could tell I had gone pale. The look in Ty's eyes told me he knew it was special. But if he did, why did he give it back? This was one secret I kept carefully hidden, and now he probably knew it.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Glad for the distraction, I pick it up and see it was Metal. "Excuse me a minute." I tell Ty and go outside before answering. "Hey Metal, just found the emerald shard."

Little did I know that Ty was around the corner Listening.

"Oh good!" Metal said. "But I'm calling to tell you that Sonic called. He asks that we come back to knothole."

"Why?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Metal answered. "But a Mobian bat was found on Angel Island. Sonic's hoping that you could help in healing him. He's in pain, but they're not sure why."

I nodded in understanding. "I'll be there in five."

"I'll get our things then." Metal said before hanging up.

I also hang up and head to my jeep. Ty quietly watched. He only heard half of the conversation, but it sounded like Em was in trouble. So, as she turned on her engine and drove away, Ty got to his bike and followed her.

Emily soon came to an apartment building, parked and went upstairs. Ty parked next to her car and looked up, seeing that there was someone else in the apartment window. Ty looked at the figure a moment, soon realizing it was watching Emily. It even left the window as she came to the door.

_Oh no…_ Ty thought. _She's about to be jumped!_

He went up the stairs as Emily closed the door behind her. He approached the door and listened. He didn't hear much, but he heard a males voice say "Lets go" and some rustling.

Ty then kicked the door in and rushed inside. What he saw was a creature with a tight grip on Emily's wrist.

I gasped as he entered. "Ty?!"

_What is he doing here?_ I thought as I looked at Ty.

Metal was immobile at the moment, it took a lot of concentration to power up his warp engine, and he was almost ready.

Then Ty lunged forward and tackled Metal. But Metal was already starting the warp, so all three of us were sent to Mobius.


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

The infirmary was quiet as the boy rested on the cot. He looked strong, and at first glance you'd say he's in perfect health. But Eli gave him more than a first glance.

Thanks to his robotic right eye, Eli could see that this boy had gone through a lot before Blade found him. There were several needle marks on his arms and shoulders, he was thin and dehydrated, and there was a white scar on his head behind his left ear. But what troubled Eli most was that his bone structure looked weak. He was analyzing blood samples now to see why that was.

That is, he _Was_ until Sonic knocked on the door and came in. Eli smiled at Sonic, the younger hedgehog was on fire for God, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Hey Eli." Sonic said as he came in. "How's our guest?"

"He's resting." Eli replied. "He deserves rest after all he's been through."

Sonic looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Eli walked over to the young Mobian Bat and showed Sonic the needle marks and the scar on his head. "From what I gathered from these needle marks, this lad was an experiment for a while. Maybe three months by how thin he is.

Sonic whistled. "Poor guy. Hopefully when Em gets here she'll be able to help him trust us."

Sonic was talking about two hours ago. Blade, Silver and Knuckles came with Blade carrying the boy, who was just starting to wake up. The bat had panicked seeing that strangers were holding him and started flapping madly, hitting Blade and winding him up in the extra cot with a headache.

The bat nearly flew away when Silver used his abilities to calm him and get him back to sleep. Blade and the boy were now sleeping, but Blade was quickly recovering.

"Lets hope so." Eli answered.

Sonic grinned. "Hey, if she can gain Metal's trust, who may I remind you was an assassin robot, she can get anyone's trust."

Suddenly there was a flash outside. Sonic was about to give a cheery comment when he heard shouting accompanied with it.

"What on Mobius?" He asked as he ran out and blinked in shock at what he saw.

A young man, maybe a year older than Emily, had Metal pinned and was wrestling with the robot. Metal was keeping the boy's fists away from him, but he was still getting used to his android body, so he was loosing strength.

* * *

"Ty! Get off of him!" I shouted as I struggled to get Ty off Metal.

Ty was suddenly yanked off and pressed against a tree where he fought to get free. I quickly help Metal up and look up to see Silver was holding Ty back. He smiled at me. "Didn't think you'd bring a friend."

"A hitchhiker actually." I replied. "You okay Metal?"

He nodded. "I'll run a diagnostic to find any damage."

I nod and glare at Ty. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice stern.

Ty looked at me, clearly not noticing that Silver was holding him back with simply his thoughts. "He was kidnapping you!"

"No he wasn't!" I said. "He was giving me a ride here! He's the friend I told you that could fix my iTouch!"

Ty looked at Metal. "Him?!"

"Is that too much of a shock for you?" Metal asked, brushing the dust off his 'fur.'

I glare at Ty. "Why did you follow me to my Studio anyway?"

"You looked like something was wrong," Ty admitted. "I wanted to be sure you were alright."

This confession made my glare melt into a confused look for a moment. _He, was concerned about me?_ I sighed. "Well, if you promise to keep your fists to yourself, we'll let you down."

"We?" Ty asked.

"I'll introduce you to my friends in a minute," I told him. "And ONLY if you promise."

Ty nodded. "I promise."

Silver then let Ty go, making Ty realize what was holding him back, this made him stiffen a little. He looked around at the mobians as they started to gather around us to see what the commotion was. There was a look of shock on his face. Pure and utter shock.

"Ty," I said as Silver came over to stand by Metal and me. "Meet Silver the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic."

Ty's jaw dropped. "But…. But aren't they…."

"If your question is "aren't they from video games" Then you are correct in a sense." Metal responded. "They were games based off our stories from past events."

"Whoa…" Was all Ty could say. "But, weren't you an assassin?"

Metal looked down. "Once. But Dr. Eggman had abandoned me to the reaches of space. Operative Emily Bridgestone found me and repaired me, so I owe her my existence."

I smile at Metal. "Like I keep saying Metal, you don't owe me anything. You're friendship is enough."

Ty's eyes had widened at my name, but I didn't notice as I introduced everyone else. "That's Amy Rose over there with Sally and Bunny. There's Knuckles, and that's Tails with him. Now where's…. Ah! There's Shadow and Sonic with Eli and Blade…." Here I pause and notice the look of shock on Ty's face. "I know, it's a lot to take in at first. You can probably imagine the shock on my face when these guys crashed into my Dad's workshop."

"No…. way…." He said in response.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ty? You okay?"

Ty seemed to snap out of his stupor. "Yeah! I'm okay. Quick question though," He came forward a little, making Metal get defensive. "What was your fourth grade teacher's name?"

I blinked. That was a question I didn't expect. "Ms. Karen… Why?"

Ty was starting to smile a little, as he opened a present and there was a puppy inside. "And you had two friends right? A boy and a girl?"

I looked hard at Ty. "Yes…" I answered, my voice careful and suspicious.

"And what were their names?" Ty asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Shadow asked, coming forward in case Ty meant harm to Emily.

Though Ty was both surprised and excited to have Shadow the Hedgehog talk to him, he suppressed his excitement for the moment. "I knew a girl once in fourth grade in Mr. Karen's class. Her name was Emily Bridgestone, we lost contact when she and her family moved."

I froze at these words. It was my story word for word.

"Dang." Sonic said. "That is a freaky coincidence."

"So I'm just wondering…" Ty said, looking back at me. "What were their names?"

I hesitate a moment longer. I did find it weird that this boy's name was Ty and he was a musician. "Jade Muro, and Ty Johnson."

Ty's smile grew and almost laughed. "My last name is Johnson. Ty Johnson."

Now my eyes widen.

Silver looked at both of us. He was with me when Robert told him and Doc my story, so he knew that Ty was a good friend of mine.

"Ty?..." I asked. "The Ty Johnson? Who wanted to become a guitarist?"

Ty nodded. "And looks like you've had quite an adventure Em…"

I laughed and hugged him. "Ty! Oh my gosh!"

Ty also laughed and hugged me back. I couldn't believe it was actually him!

Sonic had raised an eyebrow, but laughed as we pulled out of the hug.

"Ty," I said. "I have so much to tell you! All the adventure's I've had, the friends I've met, oh and the places I've been!"

"Well I can already see the people you've met!" Ty said, looking at the freedom fighters in shock amazement. "How did you-"

"First," Knuckles said. "We have a guest for you to meet Em."

"Right," I said. "The mobian bat you guys told me about. How is he?"

"He's waking up now actually." Eli said from the infirmary.

I nod and start going. Ty started to follow but Silver stopped him. "I think you should hang back for this one. He panicked last time he was surrounded by a lot of people."

I entered the infirmary and sat quietly next to the boy. He was an interesting Mobian, but he was also rather cute.

The boy stirred and gave a quiet moan. He opened his eyes and saw Emily he stiffened and hissed. The motion made his aching joints hurt more.

"Easy," I said. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Apparently my voice calmed him a little. But he was still shaking. I decided to keep my distance a moment until he was calm. "My name is Emily. What's your name?"

The boy lowered his gaze from mine in though before looking back, slight fear in his eyes. "I… I don't know…. Where am I?"

"Knothole." I replied. "A safe haven for Mobians. A couple of my friends found you on Angel Island."

"Th… the black one…" He said.

I smiled. "That's Blade. He's a nice guy, a little rough around the edges but a nice guy."

The boy seemed to start to relax. "W… why am I here?..."

"To heal you." I said. "Our Doctor, Eli, he said that you're in pain. He's trying to find what's wrong. Could you tell me what happened?"

The boy looked down. "I don't remember much…. A Man kept me under a… heavy sleep most of the time."

I nod, urging him to go on.

"Whenever I was awake," He continued. "I was either in a small room or on a table." He shivered. "He was always jabbing me with needles… I always felt sick afterwards…"

I carefully sit next to him on the bed, feeling that he needed some comfort. He didn't react other than looking at me. "After the last one… my joints started to hurt… it wears off eventually, but… it still hurts…"

He trembled a little. "M… my colony…. He attacked… they weren't ready…."

I gently put an arm around him. "You're safe here." I told him. "I promise, he won't harm you anymore."

The boy then did something unexpected. He reach over and hugged me, his wings stretching out around me, letting me see how big they were. His ears lay back as he hid his face in my side. His shoulders were quivering with quite sobs.

"Hey," I said gently hugging him. "It'll be okay. You're safe here."

The boy snuggled closer, like an earth bats clung to their mothers. I gently rub his shoulders to calm him, and soon he finally peeked out, tears still in his eyes.

I sighed. "Well, we need to give you a name."

He looked up at me. "W-why?"

I smiled and gave a small laugh. "We can't just call you He or Boy can we?"

He sniffed and managed a small smile before putting his head down again. "I guess your right."

I look at him as I thought of what name would fit him. _Dark fur… green eyes…. He almost looks like that bat from Silverwing, a show my brother and I liked… What was his name?..._ "Hey, how do you like the name Shade?"

He looked back up at me, mulling the name over. Soon he smiled again. "Shade… I like it."

I smiled back. "Well then Shade, do you want something to eat? You look half starved."

This seemed to perk him up a little. "Yes please."


	4. Dreams of Origin

Chapter 4: Dreams Of Origin

A half hour later, Silver, Blade, Ty, Shade, Metal and I were in my old hut. I couldn't help but smile at the place as it brought back such wonderful memories.

Shade was eating an Angel Island salad happily. We weren't sure what to feed him, but he seemed to like the fruit the best.

Blade and Silver took the scrambled eggs I made and Metal had an apple. I was making something for myself something with Ty, who was apparently still shocked he was surrounded by characters from a videogame plus. I was telling him about all my adventures and what I had been up to in the last eight years.

"So…" He said. "You're one of two of these Protectors?"

"Yeah," I answered, showing him my wrist. It had a white crescent moon shape on it like Knuckles mark. Silver had the same mark on his wrist. "It's a job that's taken me on some wild adventures."

"Like that Mephilis guy." Ty said.

I nodded.

"Alright," Ty said. "But you still haven't told me what the deal with that necklace is."

I look down at the Emerald shard. "It's a piece of the Master Emerald." I told him. I figured since he now knew about Mobius, he might as well know the rest of what I could tell. "It's a large green gem that Knuckles, Silver and I protect. But Silver's the next Guardian in line."

Ty smiled. "So that would explain why you didn't want to tell me about it at first."

I nod.

"What is a chaos emerald anyway?" He asked.

"You don't know what a chaos emerald is?" Silver asked.

Ty shook his head. "Never seen one anyway."

Silver smiled and pulled his out. It was the white one. Knuckles was letting Silver and me carry an emerald. Silver chose the white one while I took the green. What can I say? Green's my favorite color.

Ty looked at the emerald. "Looks like a large glowing diamond."

"Trust me Sweetie. It's better than a regular old diamond."

I smiled at the voice and looked up. There was Rouge the Bat with Shadow. She had on her usual attire as she came in to greet us. "Hiya Em, I heard that you were back in town. And who's tall dark and handsome here?"

I laughed as Rouge and I hug. "It's good to see you too Rouge. And this is Ty Johnson. An old friend of mine."

"Well nice to meet you Ty." Rouge said, offering a hand to shake.

Ty, who was clearly still trying to wrap his mind around the ordeal, shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Rouge."

Shadow regarded Ty for a moment before looking at Silver, Blade and me. "Knuckles wants you guys back up on the island. He said you can bring Ty and…" he looked at Shade, silently asking for his name.

Shade lowered his head a little. "Shade…" he answered.

Shadow nodded. "Shade can come as well."

"Alright," I said. "Are you two coming?"

"Not me I'm afraid," Rouge said. "I need to report back to GUN. But Shadow said he'd go. And I think Sonic's going too."

"Awesome!" I look over at Ty and Shade. "You guys are going to love Angel Island."

"That's the floating island I heard of right?" Shade asked.

"Yep." Blade said. "It's where I found you too."

"Hold it!" Ty said. "Islands don't float."

I only smiled. "This island does."

* * *

Knuckles was waiting by the portal for us when we got there. Shade never left my side while Metal stayed on my right. I had warned Shade and Ty that it pinched your lunges a little, but it was like stepping through a door between rooms.

Ty gasped a little when he came through, but drew in a breath at the sheer beauty of the island. The tropical flowers were blooming and they filled the air with a sweet tropical scent.

"I landed here?" Shade asked in amazement.

"You _Lived_ here?!" Ty asked, also in shock.

I smiled. "Yep. Best place on Mobius." I look over at Knuckled and waved. "Hey Knuckles!"

"Hey Em!" Knuckles called back as he came over. Great to see you again."

"Great to see you too Knux." I replied, meeting fists with Knuckles.

Silver smiled as he came through with Blade. He loved it here on Angel Island, you could tell.

Ty came over to Knuckles and shook hands with him. "It's a pleasure to meet you Knuckles."

"Likewise Ty." Knuckles said. "Any friend of Em's is a friend of mine. But, there are places here you can't go."

Ty looked around.

"It's mainly just the Emerald chamber." I told him. "And it's hidden, so you won't be able to find it easily anyway. Unless it was a total accident and you got lost in the maze. Then you'd have to face an angry Knuckles."

Knuckles grinned and cracked his knuckles to make his point.

Ty stiffened a moment. "Emerald chamber, off limits, got it."

We laughed at his reaction and Knuckles gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry," He told Ty as he turned to lead them up the path. "I won't hurt ya,"

Ty relaxed a moment.

"Much." Knuckles finished, making Ty Stiffen again.

We laugh again and follow Knuckles up the path to his house. We were to stay on Angel Island for a while so that Silver could continue training. Blade wasn't allowed in the emerald chamber yet, but he didn't like the sound Emeralds made anyway. With his ears so sensitive, he could hear nearly anything.

The sun was already down, and since I fed everyone back at knothole, we were settling in for the night. I took a spare room with Metal while Ty slept on the couch downstairs with Shade.

The spare room was spacious, with a mattress on the floor with plenty of quilts and pillows. Metal had a cot, he never liked real beds for some reason, I guess he was just used to a cot.

Silver and Blade shared a room since they were brothers, so my old bed under Silver's was now Blade's. I didn't mind, Blade lived here now anyway.

I lay in hammock and started to drift off. I didn't remember ever being so tired. "Goodnight Metal…"

"Goodnight Em…" Metal replied, also sounding tired.

I smile and was soon asleep, listening to the lullaby of the crickets and night creatures.

* * *

_I soon woke up but I wasn't on Angel Island anymore. I was in some kind of lab, but it was still a bedroom._

Where am I? _I wondered, but I've had this dream for the past several nights. It was the Space Colony ARK. This suspicion was confirmed when I looked out the window at Earth. But this time, it was Mobius._

_The dream me walked down the halls of the ARK, finding it odd that I knew which way went where. There were doctors around me, but I didn't say anything to them, I knew they wouldn't answer. So I felt for like a ghost in this dream._

_I soon stop and go into a room. The room was full of scientists as well as a couple of echidnas_. That's different…_ I thought. The dream usually ends when I enter the room. _

_The echidnas were dressed in tribal styled clothes and they were observing something in a tube. At first I thought it was Shadow. But Shadow never mentioned Echidnas when he woke up, and Maria wasn't here._

_"She's waking."_

_I look at the head scientist and realized with a start that it was Prof. Gerald, Shadow's creator. But… he looked much younger. Maybe his mid-to-late-fourties. And like Eggman, he had red hair, though it was starting to grey a little._

_"Is she ready yet sir?" Asked another scientist. "Or should we put her back under?"_

_"No," Gerald said. "Let her out. "She's at an age where we can see if it worked."_

_The scientist nodded and flipped a few switches. The glass container filled with green liquid started to tip back so it was laying flat. Tubes were attached to the glass and the liquid started to recede._

_I stepped closer to the tube and looked in, knowing no one would stop me. I look in and gasp. It was her! The girl I saw a while ago when I was looking for the Emerald Shard. She had red hair that matched the echidna's, but, she looked like me with only a few differences._

_Her eyes flickered and soon opened. They were bright amber eyes. They were so bright you'd think that if you turned out the lights, they'd shine like a cats._

_She was quickly blanketed and lifted out of the container as Gerald came over to her. "Hello little one," he said in a gentle voice. "How do you feel?"_

_"A… a l-little dizzy sir…" She replied, her voice eerily familiar. "And cold…."_

_"Not to worry," Gerald said. "We'll fix that right up."_

_She smiled at Gerald before looking at me. I froze. No one in this dream at looked right at me before._

_She smiled at me. "It's you."_

_The dream suddenly shifted to the Master Emerald. It was shinning brighter the longer it stayed in my vision._

_Em…. Em!... Wake up…._

* * *

"Em? Em, are you okay? Wake up."

"Hmm?..." I moaned as I slowly woke up to see a dark shape in front of me. As my vision cleared, I saw it was Blade. I look around and found that I was on the wood floor, tangled in the quilts.

"How did I end up down here?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"I was wondering the same thing." Blade replied. He sounded like he was talking regularly, but I figured he put a sound bubble around us so we could talk. "And I'm wondering why you didn't wake up when you fell."

"No kidding…" I said with a small stretch. "Did I wake anyone else?"

"No." Blade said. "Just me. What was wrong?"

"Nothing, Just a weird dream of a place called Space Colony ARK." I answered. I then told him everything that happened in the bizarre dream.

Blade listened silently. When I finished, he hummed and looked down in thought. "Think you should go see the Master Emerald?"

"Why?"

"Since it was the last thing you saw, maybe it's a key or something."

"But," I said. "It was glowing like a spike was going on."

Blade yawned. "We can ask Knuckles in the morning…"

Blade's yawn made me yawn a moment later. "Alright… Sorry I woke you."

Blade smiled a somewhat rare smile. "No problem. Try to go back to sleep."

I nod and climb back into bed and watch Blade go back to bed before falling asleep again.


	5. Changes

Chapter 5: Changes…

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I slept well the rest of the night with no more weird dreams, but she haunted my thoughts. _Who was she? She looked familiar, but I've never seen her before. And how did she know me?_

I kept asking these same questions over and over in my head as I got up and dressed. I finally pushed away these troubling thoughts as I go downstairs and smile to see Knuckles in the kitchen making breakfast with Ty and Shade waking up. Ty looked like he slept fine as he stretched. Shade looked sore and his joints popped when he stretched.

"Morning." I said coming down.

Ty looked over and smiled. "Hey. Sleep well?"

"I slept alright," I answered. "Different bed and all."

"Ah." Ty said as he got up. "Shade you okay?"

"It hurts to move…" He answered.

Before I could say anything, Ty went to the kitchen and soon came back with a bowl of hot water and several washcloths. "Where do you hurt?"

"My shoulders mostly." Shade replied.

I watched as Ty carefully applied the hot washcloths to Shade's shoulders. Shade relaxed at the warmth with a sigh. "Wow… That feels so much better…" He said.

Ty smiled. "It's a trick one of my bosses taught me. I worked at a forger's once and my muscles would get sore afterward. He told me to use hot washcloths to loosen them up."

"It's working…" Shade said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ty said. "Refresh the cloth if you need to, then stretch it when it feels better."

"Will do, thanks again."

Ty smiled. "No sweat Shade."

I looked at Ty as he and I started toward the kitchen. "I thought you worked at a jewelers."

"I did." Ty said. "It wasn't my only job." He grinned and walked into the kitchen as Knuckles finished off the pancakes.

He turned and smiled as we come in. "Morning you two. Sleep well?"

"Like a rock for me." Ty said.

"I slept alright." I answered. "Where's Silver and Blade?"

"They're out Patrolling the island." Knuckles said. "Silver's started doing so a week ago, now he and blade do it every morning."

"Good teamwork." Ty commented. "But what are they Patrolling for? This is a floating island."

Knuckles looked at him. "In case we get unexpected guests like Shade. Other times we get no-so-welcome guests. Like Eggman or some other local villain. But Eggman's the most common."

"Ah." Ty said as he got his pancake and started eating.

"Looks like the harvest was good this year." I said as I tasted the fresh wheat in the pancakes. I wasn't sure why, but Mobian food had more flavor than Earth food.

"It was." Knuckles answered. "Blade's helped a lot in the orchards and fields."

"You have orchards?" Ty asked, almost shocked.

"How else do I get all this food?" Knuckles asked him.

"I could take you out for a tour after breakfast." I offered. "Around the orchards and okay places that is."

Knuckles laughed.

"Sure!" Ty said. "I wouldn't mind that at all."

"Awesome." I replied. "You can ride a horse right?"

"Of course I can."

* * *

"You sure you can ride a horse Ty?" I asked as Izzy and I ride ahead of him.

"Yep!" Ty answered, but I could see that he was off balance and was struggling to stay on Knuckles horse, Red.

I laughed as we rode through the forests on my favorite trails with the most waterfalls. The flowers were all blooming in the thick tropical air.

It was a wonderful day, the sun was already high and the air was warm. Izzy's head was high as she looked back at Ty. The look on her face looked like she was calling him a dork.

I look back at Ty and almost laughed. He had nearly lost his balance and was holding onto Red's neck. I was about to comment when suddenly Izzy's head jerked up. I look around this usually meant trouble. She lived on this island now, and she knew a spike was coming before I did.

"Dang." I said, looking at Ty. "Ready for a run?"

"What?!"

"We need to move. Think you can keep up?"

Ty obviously saw the worry in my eyes and nodded. "I'll be fine. What's wrong?"

"The Master Emerald." I said as I turn Izzy toward the hidden entrance to the Emerald Chamber. "It spikes now and then. And as a Protector with Silver we have to get it under control before it hurts someone." With that I took off down the trail.

Ty was actually close behind me, but I didn't turn to see how he was holding up. The Master Emerald was going to spike, I could already feel it. I stop at least a few yards from the Cliffside where the entrance was and looked at Ty. "You should stay here. Knuckles wouldn't like you in the chamber anyway."

Ty nodded. "Alright, I'll say with the horses."

I smiled at him before I dismount and run to the entrance. Silver and Blade were already there and Silver was already opening the door.

Silver looks up, a look of worry on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I answered, but I'm sure I was pale. Being sensitive to Chaos energy was sometimes taxing.

"I'll stay out here and watch the exit." Blade said.

Silver and I nod and go down into the chamber. It was just as I always remember it. Since from the first time I'd come down here, I've known the way by heart. One time Mephilis was down here waiting for us, that was when Silver had gotten very sick. It was thanks to God that he was saved. Literally.

By the time we reach the emerald chamber, it was already spiking. Green energy was reaching out of the Master Emerald like tongues of fire. Knuckles came in behind us and his eyes narrowed.

"It's a big one!" He shouted over the loud groaning the emeralds were making. "Silver! Shield Em and try to direct the energy! Em! You need to get the energy back into emerald! I'll keep more from coming out!"

"Got it!" Silver and I answered and got into positions.

Silver used his TK abilities to catch the energy that escaped and as a shield for me as I got close to the Master Emerald and placed my hand on the smooth, warm surface. Knuckles was next to me, making sure no more chaos energy got away.

Silver soon started making a funnel of light blue and green color, sending it toward my outstretched hand. It felt like fire flowing through my whole body once it came into contact. I was trembling uncontrollably a moment later. This spike was too strong. I barely noticed the emerald glowing brighter, and every inch of myself was feeling numb from the energy.

_"It's okay.."_

I opened my eyes at the voice. Just as I did the Emerald brightened so much it was nearly blinding.

* * *

_"See? It's okay…"_

_I moaned. Who was talking? Why did she sound familiar?_

_"Couldn't you open your eyes?"_

_Was I dreaming? If I was, it probably wouldn't hurt to open them. I slowly open my eyes and look around. I was in a lush field with wildflowers. There was a familiar thick tropical scent in the air, was I still on Angel Island? If felt like I was somewhere else._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_I looked over to my left and almost gasped to see the girl again. She was in a dress that girls would wear in WWII. It was a pair of overalls with a white shirt. That was strange… last time I saw her she was in a long skirt and a white shirt._

_She smiled at me, she looked nice anyway. "It's nice to finally meet you Emily."_

_I slowly sit up. "H… How do you know my name?..."_

_"Well," She said. "We're kinda related."_

_I blinked._

_"I know, it's a lot to take in from a complete stranger." She said. "But I assure you, I mean no harm. We are extraordinary people after all."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"I wish I had time to explain it all to you." She said. "But, I can explain this. My name is Ada Proudfoot. You have a picture of me in your room on earth."_

_I blinked again. That was name of my ancestor, I liked to call her Grandma Ada. But… "You were on the ARK… And, you're dead now…. Am I in…"_

_"Heaven?" Ada asked with a slight giggle. "At the very edge of it. I'm afraid you can't come in just yet. But Christ wanted you to be prepared for what was coming. So, I'm here to give you a gift."_

_"W… what kind of gift?" I asked._

_"When I was born," She explained. "I was given a lot of Chaos Energy, like Shadow. The problem was, this power wasn't given from generation to generation like singing, dancing or other talents. I've waited fore you to be ready for this, and now you need it. So, may I see your hand?"_

_I hesitantly offer a hand._

_She giggled. "I mean the hand with the Protectors Mark."_

_"Oh…" I said and switch hands._

_She gently took my hand and I felt a gentle warmth seem from her into my hand, which traveled up my arm and surrounded my heart._

_"Now," She said, still holding my hand. "Chaos energy won't hurt you as much, and though you can still sense emeralds, it won't be as painful. Be kind to young Shade. His memories will slowly return, but he has a big destiny ahead, just as you do. Learn to trust your friends with your past, for it will catch up to you before the end of the journey ahead. Don't give up hope when all hope is lost, Don't give into the darkness, Don't let go of your faith. The Lords not don't with you…."_

_As she spoke I started to get tired again. I slowly laid back down and listened to her talk. Soon, I fell asleep again._

* * *

I felt like I was floating for a moment before I realized I was covered in a warm quilt. Where was I? Was I still in heaven? Or, partial heaven? I felt the bed under me, no, felt like the land of the living. Soon, I heard voices. They were mumbled at first, but I soon caught the voices or Knuckles, Ty, Sonic, and Shadow. Why wasn't Silver or Blade there? Was Silver okay?

I stirred and started to wake up. I opened my eyes and looked around. _Huh… I didn't think my bed was this big…_ I thought as I carefully sat up.

"Easy,"

I look up at Metal. He was watching me like a hawk with a worried look in his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little lightheaded," I answered. "But I'm fine. Everyone else okay?"

"They're alright."

I look over at Blade, who was standing by the door, also watching me. "You sure you don't feel any different?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Not really. Smaller maybe, my bed looks bigger. Why? Did I hit my head?"

"Just to be sure," Metal said, not answering my question. "Could you touch your nose please?"

I give him an odd look before reaching up and touching my nose. I blinked. It felt different. Like it had shrunk to a point and was a little longer. I carefully feel up my nose, which now felt more like a _muzzle_. My eyes widen as my hand goes up my now _Furry_ cheek.

"Em," Metal Said, seeing my expression change. " Just keep calm."

I didn't hear him as my hand went to my hair. Instead of soft locks, they felt thicker, and… rounder? I pull a lock in front of my face and saw a dreadlock that was auburn colored with brown tips.

"Can I see a mirror?" I asked, already sounding freaked out.

Metal nodded and got a hand-held mirror. I gently took it, noticing my hand was the same color as my hair. I look in the mirror and staring back at me was an auburn colored echidna with brown tipped dreadlocks.

My eyes widen before I scream in shock.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the twist, but I thought I'd explain a little more about Emily's Ancestory. And this will be a skill Emily keeps but not until later on in the story.**


	6. Origins and Secret of the Emeralds

Chapter 6: Origins and Secret of the Emeralds

"Em!" Metal said. "Just calm down! It's okay."

"Okay!?" I asked. "I'm an Echidna! How in the name of all things holy am I an echidna?!"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Metal said.

"Sounds like You found out what happened."

I look over as Knuckles comes in with Sonic, Silver and Ty. Ty blinked at me, probably still surprised at my change, yet how could I blame him? He only just saw Mobians for the first time and now I turned INTO one! Silver bit his lower lip not sure what so say. And Sonic Just whistled.

I was still on my bed, but now I was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at my new legs. I was an auburn echidna, but at least my eye color didn't change and my mark didn't move from it's place on my wrist. I was no taller than Silver now, and it felt strange looking him in the eye without having to kneel. My dreadlocks also had brown tips, similar to Blaze's.

Shade had also come in, and I was still a head taller than he was. But now I had to crane my neck to look up at Ty, who was a head taller than I was when I was human.

After a while I had managed to calm down a little. Sally was coming over soon to help me with some cloths, since mine were now a little baggy and took me a bit to adjust them so they fit better. Knuckles was now explaining what had happened after the spike.

Apparently I had passed out after the emerald had brightened so much. But when the spike ended after is dimmed back to normal, Knuckles and Silver weren't able to see me since I was so close to the emerald and saw me lying in front of emerald with my new look.

Worried that I was hurt, Knuckles brought me back to the house while Silver called Sonic and Shadow. It had been several hours since I passed out, so now the sun was going down.

"After I saw that you had a new look," Sonic said. "I gave Sally the call. She said she'd run into Sapphire City to get you some cloths."

"Thanks Sonic…" I said, sounding down.

"Hey." Ty said, actually having to kneel to look me in the face. "We'll figure out what happened. Who knows, maybe it's a temporary thing."

"Maybe."

We look up as Shadow walks in. He was carrying several files in the crook of his arm, and he was looking at me with an almost indescribable look. "Or not."

"What do you mean Shads?" Sonic asked.

Shadow nodded at us to follow him. I stood and followed him to the kitchen. He set the files on the table and gave me one. It was a profile, of an Ada Proudfoot. My Great Grandmother.

"Do you know her?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah actually…" I answered. "She's my great grandmother. Why?"

Shadow then handed me a file labeled "CLASSIFIED." I gently take it and look at it. It was a file on the ARK. Not only that, it was part of PROJECT SHADOW.

"She was the Prototype." Shadow explained. "Apparently the Echidna's and the humans united for this project to hopefully form a link between Humans and Mobians. Emily, your ancestors donated DNA in the early 1930's to Professor Gerald Robotnik for his research. Prof. Gerald also used DNA from an echidnian tribe, I can't be sure but I think it was Knuckles' clan."

This made Knuckles' eye widen, but he said nothing.

"According to the documents," Shadow continued. "There was several trials and errors before they finally had a success. Ada was incubated for several years until she was in her early teens. When she was finally brought into the world, Prof. Gerald found she was a kind and gentle girl who didn't want to hurt anyone. Respecting this, he decided to train her in slight combat to see her strengths, they also did a few tests to ensure they can repeat this. To make me. They found that Ada was Chaos Possitive like a Guardian of Angel Island, and could even endues Chaos Control and other traits of the emeralds. She was a perfect link between Humans and Mobians."

He then pulled out another file, also labeled classified.

"But, they couldn't go far with her. The Mobians weren't happy that a human was created instead of a Mobian as was promised. So to protect Ada, Gerald found an adoptive family for her to grow up and have a simple life since her DNA donors were not to be found. As far as I know, She went to live in Ireland until she met a Charley Bridgestone and moved to America with him."

I was silent for a long time. iSo she wasn't lieing…/i I thought as I looked at her file.

"It would explain why Emily turned into an Echidna when the Chaos Spike hit." Blade said.

Ty was still quiet, so I wasn't sure how he was taking in all this. The only questions running through my head was 'How was I going to tell my family this?' and 'How can I go home like this?'

"Is there a way to, you know," Ty said. "Change her back? No offense to anyone, but I don't think college would be easy for her as an echidna."

"Ty has a point," Silver said. "She was turned into and Echidna, so there as to be a way to turn her back."

I looked at Knuckles, who was thinking it over.

Shade slowly came over and stood by me. I'm sure my sudden change had frightened him, but I was glad to see he still trusted me.

"Actually." Shadow said. "While I was training with Gerald, he said that each emerald had a different trait. The White Emerald stood for Illusion."

"I remember reading something like that once." Sonic said.

Here I chuckle.

Sonic grinned at me. "Yes, I do catch up on a little reading now and then when the weather's too bad to run."

"But the emeralds hurt her." Knuckles said

"Actually," I said, getting everyone's attention. I then explained the dream I had of Ada telling me that she wanted to give me a gift that I didn't get as a generational deal.

The guys listened carefully through my story until I was done. I then waited to hear what they had to say.

"Sounds to me," Knuckles said. "That she gave you he ability to use the emeralds better. But it's up to you. Want to try it?"

I look down a moment. Chaos energy always hurt me, now I was going to trust a iDream/i that I was going to be alright and it would work. But I knew I couldn't go home like this. I had to at least try.

I looked at Knuckles and nodded.

* * *

By sundown I was outside at Silver's favorite training spot. But I was standing instead, starring at the white Emerald in my hand. It tingled in my fingers.

The guys waited a ways off at Knuckles suggestion. Shade also watched, his large ears forward and pointed at the Emerald, which made me wonder if he's seen something like it before.

I take a breath and look at the emerald. Silver had told me if I wait, the command for what I wanted would come. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but I gave it a try.

iLets see…/i I thought. iTo make a chaos emerald work, you have to start with "Chaos," so chaos… something… I also want to turn back to a human… chaos… change?... no, not that, doesn't sound right. Chaos… Metamorphosis? No a little long…/i

I continue to stare at the emerald, wishing to be human again. My mind wandered a bit, wondering if I could transform between forms.

iHold it!/i I thought. iThat's it!/i

I lift the chaos emerald above my head and squeeze it. "Chaos, Transform!" I shout.

On cue, the emerald brightened and released a small shower of white sparks. My whole body was soon tingling, but I closed my eyes as the light brightened.

Shade watched as Emily used the humming emerald. The sound it was making reminded him of something… a voice… warm and noble… he looked at the emerald as it's light surrounded Emily.

"Truth…" Shade said under his breath.

Blade looks at the boy, hearing him speak.

Shade just looked at the emerald as a memory struggled to the surface…

i "Each Emerald represents something, Kaspar. It will be your duty to remember each."

Soon there was an image of a large shrine with a giant blue sphere and seven smaller sphere's, each a different color.

"How will I remember them all father?"

"You will have to memorize each one." Said the voice, which turned out to be from a larger bat like Shade. His fur was a little darker than his, but he had a strong, gentleness in his eyes.

The larger bat lead Shade to each sphere as he explained. "The Green stands for Nurturing and blessings. The Light Blue stands for Wisdom, use it when you need another option. The Royal Blue stands for Wishes, it is only to be used as an emergency, and used wisely. The Purple stands for Power, guard it closely, for in the wrong hands it can be used to harm the colonies. The Red stands for Love, guard it as carefully as your own heart Kaspar. The White stands for Truth, use it when the Truth is hidden from you. And the Yellow stands for Light, use it when all other lights had failed. Promise me you'll remember this lesson."

"I promise father." /i

Blade blinked and rubbed his forehead. iWhat was that about?... Father?... My colony?.../i

i "Follow the Guardian. He will lead you home."/i

He looked back at Emily. iHome… I need home…/i

Soon the tingling stopped, but my eyes were still closed. I wasn't sure if it worked or not, but I have to admit it didn't hurt that time.

"Em?" I heard Ty ask. "You okay?"

"Did it work?" I asked, eyes still closed.

I heard a snicker. "Well…" Sonic said.

"Well?"

Another snicker.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

I took a slow breath and slowly open my eyes. At first I was a little dizzy, but then I realized I was taller than before. I slowly look at my hand. Skin, no fur, but genuine human skin!

I sighed in relief.

"Shade, you okay?" I heard Blade say.

We all look over at Blade and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Ty was the first by him, putting an arm over his shoulder. "Shade, You alright buddy?"

Shade shook his head. "Home… I need to get home…"

I came over to him and knelt. "What do you mean? I thought you didn't remember where home was."

Shade looked right at me before looking up at the stars now peeping out. He searched the skies for a long while before pointing at The Guardian. He looked a lot like Earths Orion, but He held a spear in one hand in a guarding position and there was a bright Galaxy near his other hand.

"We follow him." Shade said.

I looked at the guardian. He was a Northern constellation. "But there's almost nothing North."

"Actually…" Knuckles said, making us all look at him. "There's a few islands up north called the Northern Mini Islands. Most of them aren't explored and considered wild."

"Then why don't we check them out?" Sonic asked. We can take the Tornado up there and-"

"Sorry Sonic," Shadow said. "But the air turbulence over those islands are too rough."

"What are you saying?" Sonic asked.

"I think you know what he means Sonic." Knuckles said with a grin.

Sonic looked at him, clearly looking horrified. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Knuckles said, his grin growing a little.

I grin as well, seeing where this was going.

"No… No no no no!" Sonic said. "Anything but that!"


	7. The Crew of Serenity

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late updates recently, but things got crazy for a while. **

**I'm just writing to warn you there is a little bit of a crossover here... Anyone fans of Firefly?**

PLEASE don't kill me for it! I was watching Firefly while I was writing this part of the story and the characters kinda stuck! But, River and Anora are not in here for a few reasons. I couldn't figure out how to get River's character and Anora... For those who have seen Firefly will know why I couldn't add her. She wouldn't fit ^_^; Anyway, hope you like it. And yes, the Crew are Sonic-World styled.

* * *

Chapter 7: Crew of The _Serenity_

The sky was a crystal clear blue, strewn with only a few fluffy clouds. Wild seagulls and pelicans flew and cawed over a rolling sea and a bustling dock filled with sailors and fisherman loading and unloading ships. And these ships were huge!

They weren't like the navy ships one would see on earth. These ships looked like they were strait from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

I breathed in a deep breath of the fresh salty air. I was dressed in a white peasant shirt with a denim vest, comfortable jeans and my jet shoes. I had my duffel bag full of clothes I would need, but I had packed light thanks to Shadow's training.

Ty had to pick up some clothes for himself in the town here, and he carried his things in what looked like a Navy duffel bag. I had told him he didn't need to come along with us, but he had insisted on coming.

"Besides," He had said. "I've always wanted to see the ocean when out at sea. I doubt I'll be able to get that back on earth while you're on this trip."

We were at Sanctuary Docks, it was an island not far from Angel Island. In fact, I thought I could just make out the floating island among the clouds.

I look around at our group. Knuckles was coming, as was Silver and Blade. Knuckles had made absolutely sure that Angel Island was well protected before leaving, having left the Freedom Fighters in charge with Sally. Tails walked beside Shade, telling him about a few of the gadgets he was bringing. Shadow wanted to come, wanting to see what was in North Mobius, but I think he just wanted to keep an eye on things. And last but not least, came Sonic. Shadow had practically dragged him along, and he did not look happy about it. I was already missing Metal. He had asked to stay on Angel Island since he was still afraid of being around large amounts of water. I understood this, since his transformation to an Android was used by liquid, he was unsure about it. This made Sonic a little crazy, but after Shadow took him for a 'chat' he straitened out a little.

"Come on Sonic," I said giving him a smile. "It's a whole new adventure."

Sonic looked at her. "I like the adventure part. Just not the water part…"

I laugh. "You won't get wet Sonic."

"Em," Sonic said. "We're in a giant floating tub in the middle of an ocean."

"So?"

"So?! We _will_ end up getting wet!"

We all laugh at Sonic's remark. I knew he didn't like water, but I also knew he didn't like being left out more. So that was why he was tagging along with his bags in tow.

"Where's the ship that we're taking?" Ty asked.

"We're looking for the _Serenity._" Shadow answered. "The captain is A Cheetah named Mal."

"How'd you find this ship?" I asked.

"It took a little digging," Shadow replied. "They're cheap at least."

"Well with the economy the way it is, we're kinda forced into it."

I look up and see a mobian cheetah coming forward. He had brown hair and yellow fur with black cheetah markings. He wore a brown coat with brown pants, gloves and boots, making me think his favorite color was brown.

He grinned at us in a cocky way, he reminded me of Kyler, the leopard that Doc, Metal, Silver and me met once.

"Captain Mal I presume?" Shadow asked.

"I am." Mal replied offering a hand to shake, which we all did. "And it's nice to have some passengers on board. The _Serenity_ is this way."

He lead us through the docks, talking about his ship and his crew. Kaylee sounded fun, but Jane sounded scary. I'd have to keep out of his way. As for Wash and Zoe, Wash sounded like a fun guy to chat with while Zoe seemed like a person where I'd have to watch my "P's" and "Q's." Finally, we came to a ship that was considerably smaller than the other ships. She also looked like she's seen better days. But she wasn't exactly a tub boat, she could fit her crew comfortably plus.

Silver looked uneasy about it as we climbed on. "You think she can make the trip?"

"Of course she can!" Came a females voice. I look at the deer that had spoken. She had brown hair pulled back into a single braid, and she wore a flowery tank-top with army pants. "She can weather nearly anything."

Silver bit his lower lip in embarrassment. He didn't want to offend anyone.

"Kaylee," Mal said as he climbed up on deck. "Call everyone up so they can meet the passengers."

"Eye Cap." Kaylee replied as she smiled and walked off.

I was about to walk around when I heard commotion from bellow. I look back to see Shadow carrying Sonic's bag as Knuckles was literally dragging Sonic.

"There has to be another boat!" Sonic said.

"This one…" Knuckles said with a grunt. "Is what we're taking Sonic!"

I sigh and shook my head.

"Is he always like this?" Ty asked.

"No," I reply. "Just when he thinks he's gonna get wet."

A few minutes later, the rest of the crew came on deck. There were five others for the crew. A rather large purple porcupine with green eyes, black-panther with gold eyes, a yellow hedgehog wearing what looked like a Hawaiian shirt that tourists usually wear, then there was a tall grey fox who looked like he belonged in a higher classed crew.

"Meet the crew of _Serenity_." Mal said. "My first mate Zoe and her husband Wash."

The Panther and the hedgehog grinned and said hello.

"Wash is our navigator." Mal continued. "The porcupine there is Jayne, the Fox is our doctor, Simon, and You've already met Kaylee."

"It's nice to meet you all." Simon said as he stepped forward to shake our hands.

"The pleasure is ours." Knuckles said with a grin as he shook it.

Shade had stepped closer to me and Silver. He looked up at the rather intimidating porcupine. Blade looked up at Jayne, sizing him up if he meant trouble in the future. Jayne returned the look, making me get a feeling those two wouldn't like each other's company.

"When do we depart?" Shadow asked Mal.

"As soon as we restock on goods." The cheetah replied.

"But, I gotta ask…" Wash said. "Where are we going again?"

"We'll explain once we're out." Shadow said.

"That dangerous huh?" Mal asked, making Shadow give him a look.

I decided to step in. "Um, it's not quite dangerous. We're hoping you can drop us off at our destination."

"For you to hire a small ship for a simple drop off, sounds like you don't wanna be noticed." Zoe commented.

"We'll explain in better detail once we're off, I promise Captain." I said, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Well," Kaylee said, seeing things were getting uneasy. "I'll show you all to your rooms. You can settle in until the launch."

"Alright." I said as we follow her.

As we walk down, Silver looked back at Jayne before looking at me. "Isn't Jayne a girl's name?"

* * *

It was a couple hours later until we had finally launched. This gave me time to settle in and rest a little before going up to watch the launch. I had never been on a ship before, so this was new experience for me.

Once we were off, Mal and Zoe has called Knuckles, Shadow and me into the cabin to talk about the destination with the rest of the crew. Shade had followed by my request, since it was his home we were looking for.

"What do you mean you're not entirely sure where it is?" Jayne asked. "You just want us to sail around the northern oceans to find an island that doesn't exist?"

"It does exist." Shade said, but stood closer to me when Jayne looked at him. "I… I came from there."

"That would explain how different ya look…"

"Jayne!" Mal scolded. He looked over at Shade. "You know the way to this island of yours?"

"K-kinda sir," Shade answered. "I'm afraid I don't remember much… but we follow the Guardian."

"The Guardian?" Wash asked.

"It's a star constellation." Silver explained. "He stands in the North-eastern Skies."

"So now we're following a bunch of sungra stars?" Jayne asked.

"Jayne!" Mal shouted.

"What?" The porcupine asked.

"I think the longboats should be tightened down." Mal answered with a menacing look in his eyes. "Now!"

Jayne huffed and walked out. It wasn't until he had left had Mal looked at us again. "What's in it for us?"

Knuckles dug around in his bag for a while before pulling out a small sack. "This now, more later." Knuckles said as he opened it and poured out several small gems. Being the guardian of a volcanic island, he often found gems. He gave my family and I a few rubies to help us for a good while. They actually helped pay for my college.

Mal looked at the gems and smiled at us. "Well, we do like shiny things. Welcome aboard."


	8. Every Storm Runs out of Rain

Chapter 8: Every Storm runs out of Rain

Dinner that night was a quiet one. Jayne was silent for a change, a nice change at that. I have a feeling that Mal had given his ears a good amount of chewing from earlier.

The rest of the evening was uneventful so before tucking into bed I walked out on the deck to look at the stars. They were bright and the salty air was crisp. I leaned against the rail and smiled at the stars.

I thought about how I ended up on this venture; I smiled at the shock I had to find that Sonic and the gang had crashed into my dad's workshop.

"Hey,"

I look back to see Ty was coming. I smile back at him. "Hey Ty. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered, walking over and leaning against the rail with me. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I reply, looking back at the stars. "This is just my first time at sea."

Ty nodded. "Same here… By the way, what all happened? Since you and your family moved?"

I look back at him. "Nothing eventful. Moved out to a very remote place in the prairies where I was sure I'd end up playing Dorthy minus cute little Toto. Then after a couple years we moved closer to town. But I never went back to public school, and my real adventure began when Sonic and the others crashed through my dads workshop."

Ty chuckled a little.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What have you been up to for the last eight years?" I asked.

Ty looked out at the stars and sighed, clapping his hands a little. "After you left, Jade's family also moved. They didn't want their daughter to get hurt too. I hung back to fight off the other bullies. After two years, we changed schools. But… Mom, came down with cancer. In her kidneys…"

I listened quietly.

Ty never looked at me as he talked. "I started skipping school so I could work for the money to help her… I never got enough. She died another year after we found out. Dad started drinking… stopped working… ended up having a short fuse, especially when drunk."

This time he finally looked at me. "But I refused to go down the same road he did. So I took several roads. I learned the guitar and played on the street for a while. Then I found my buddy John, he put a band together and we did gigs. But I still needed money, so I took on several jobs. A jeweler's for one, I also worked at a hardware store, a garage, and a grocery store. I also went into street racing motorcycles, that's why I went in for mechanics."

"You've been busy the past eight years." I commented with a slight smile.

Ty chuckled. "I have been. But, looks like at least you got your wish."

"What wish?"

"Don't you remember?" Ty asked. "It was after a month we became friends. Jade wanted to be a dancer, I wanted to be a famous guitarist, and you wanted to have amazing adventures." He looked out at the shifting Mobius sea. "We're in a world different from earth, you're friends with a person who was thought to be just a videogame character, and you protect a rock more valuable than earths diamonds."

I laugh. "True. But don't let Knuckles catch you calling the Master Emerald a rock. He'll throw you off the _Serenity._"

It was Ty's turn to laugh as we sink into silence.

I felt good to have him back. My heart ached from him at the news of his mother, and I wished there was a way to make him feel better. I look at him and saw that he was looking back at me. I felt my heart jump. "W-well…" I said. "I should check on Shade. He said his joints were bothering him again. Um… goodnight Ty…"

Ty sighed and nodded. "Goodnight Em."

I started to walk off, but stopped when I heard him add; "Watch out for quills. I hear that purple guy is shedding."

I laugh again and give him a mock dirty look. "Be nice. He looks like a loose cannon."

"I don't think he's any worse than my dad." Ty replied with a crooked grin.

I smile back and go below deck. I walked up to Shade's room and gently knocked. "Shade? How are you feeling?" I gently push open the door and look in. Shade was still on his bed, but was shaking.

"Shade?" I ask and sit next to him.

He looked up at me, his eyes scared and pained.

I try to comfort him by brushing the fur on his head back, but found that he had gotten a fever. I swallow. "I'll get the doctor."

* * *

I waited outside the infirmary as Simon looked Shade over. Sonic and Silver and the others stood with me, but Ty and Blade looked the most worried. Blade had found Shade, and he hadn't liked the thought that he was this age and his joints were behaving like they were old and had arthritis. Ty, I was sure he didn't like to see Shade in pain.

Mal also looked in with Kaylee, Jayne and Zoe.

"Poor guy…" Kaylee said. "I'm sure he's just not used to the sea just yet."

"I doubt it." Shadow said. "He's had pain in his joints for as long as we've known him."

"How long was that exactly?" Mal asked.

"A few weeks." Blade answered. "I found him near my brother's and my home. We took him to our doctor because he was in pain."

"Well," Mal said. "Looks like someone didn't need him around anymore."

"What?" I asked.

"We've seen it before." Zoe said. "Mostly in Overlander's territory. They take mobians for experiments, and when they're done, they inject a chemical in the mobian that breaks down bone tissue."

"How bad can it get?" Sonic asked.

"We've seen cases where Mobians are restricted to a wheelchair." Mal answered.

"That is if they get into friendly hands and treated quick enough." Jayne added.

By this time, Simon was coming out, but I hadn't noticed yet. "But, we can treat him here right?" I asked.

"Yes," Simon said as he stepped out. "Looks like he escaped an Overlander only a couple days after the chemical was injected. So, he's only feeling the start of it. I've given him painkillers and an antibiotic that will slow the chemical's work, but I wanted permission to give the treatment before I started."

"Why?" Ty asked.

"He's under-aged," Simon replied. "And seeing that he's in all of your care, I thought I'd ask before I started."

I look at Shade. He already looked better, but I didn't want him in pain anymore. "Go ahead. As long as he'll be okay."

Simon nodded. "You may come in and comfort him. He's apparently not fond of being in there."

I nodded and walked in. Shade looked up, still looking frightened, but seemed to relax when he saw someone familiar.

I smile at him and sit next to him. "Hey, Simon says he can help with the pain. But you have to trust him."

Shade bit his lower lip, but nodded.

* * *

Shade would have to be bedridden for several days, but Simon told us he was lucky to have this caught in time. And Shade didn't seem to mind the rest, this made me wonder how much he got in that place he came from. We all kept him company while he recovered. He was still shy, but he was becoming more adventurous. At one point I found him testing his wings. He smiled at me and told me his wings didn't hurt anymore.

The rest of the trip was almost uneventful. Ty and I chatted more, and I found he was a hands on person. He liked to work with his hands, especially when doing something new. Shadow spared with Sonic, and though he didn't admit it, I think he was trying to keep Sonic's mind off the water below. Things didn't get interesting again until after a few days after Shade was feeling better when dark clouds started gathering.

I was up in the crows nest watching the horizon of the sea when I noticed a bank of harsh, black clouds in the distance. I look at the clouds for a long moment before climbing down back to the main deck.

"Captain Mal!" I shouted.

The cheetah looked up and he instantly saw the dark clouds. "Oh Show gra! Everyone get into positions! We're in for a wet one! Wash! Take the helm! Jayne! You take the masts! Kaylee! Pass out the life lines!"

"Eye Cap!" Kaylee shouted as she ran to the ropes and handed everyone that was staying on deck. We were all ushered below deck since we were the passengers and Mal didn't want to be worried about us during the storm.

There was something like a living room below deck and that's where we huddled to wait out the storm. Ty paced worriedly. Sonic sat, but his foot wouldn't stop tapping, much to Shadow's and Knuckles annoyance. Blade sat next to Silver, remembering that he didn't like storms. He could already hear the thunder rolling in the distance. Shade sat next to me, and I could tell he was worried. I gently put an arm around him. "It's alright Shade." I promised. "The storm won't get you here."

He didn't answer, but I could feel him shivering. Blade had told me that he found Shade was after a storm. Was he remembering his escape? I hug him close and quietly start to sing to comfort him.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When All those shadows almost stole your light._

_"I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone. But all that's gone and past tonight._

_"Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I will be safe, and, sound."_

Shade had looked at me when I started singing. Blade also looked up, he liked listening to people sing. And thinking he heard the song before he started playing the music that went with it.

We all look at Blade, his eyes partly glazed in concentration. I smile and continue singing.

_"Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_"Hold on, to this, lullaby. Even when music's gone. Gone._

_"Just close your eyes,_

_the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright,_

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe, and Sound."_

Shade seemed to have calmed down. A faint memory of someone hugging him during a storm and singing to calm him was coming back to him. She was a blonde bat and next to him was another blonde furred bat with white hair and violet eyes.

Shade clung to this memory, not wanting to forget it and use it against the storms fury. I hug him close and try to go to sleep, but the tossing waves kept me up. Sonic had turned on his side away from us to try to sleep, but sadly no sleep came to any of us.

I was at the edge of sleep when I heard a sickening crash.

Blade jumped a foot before getting up to find out what happened, the ship's wild rocking tossing him around a little. Shade was asleep next to me, how he was asleep amazed me. I set him down and follow Blade with Ty right behind me.

Blade looked out at the main deck before looking at us. "We lost a mast!"

"That aint good!" Ty shouted over the driving rain.

"We didn't just lose a mast!" Zoe yelled, seeing us. "Something ripped it off!"

I looked at the mast, seeing in the lightning that there were claw marks on it.

Blade suddenly gripped my wrist, his ears swiveling. "There's buzzing!" He said. Before I could ask him what he meant, Mal came running at us, drenched to the bone in rain water.

"Get back below deck!" Mal ordered.

No wanting to be swept off, we obeyed. We walk back down to the living room and try to get back to sleep. But my mind wouldn't settle. It kept spinning with questions. What could have don't that to the mast and no one seeing it? What was that sound Blade heard? And how are we going to travel without a mast?

Slowly the questions had slowed their spinning, allowing sleep to take me. But I still wondered if this was either a coincidence, or was it an attack?


	9. The Lost and the found

Chapter 9: The Lost and The Found

The next morning I woke up thinking I was back on Angel Island and it took me a moment to remember I was still on the _Serenity_. The storm had passed and the sea was calm again.

Shade still slept beside me. His wing covered us like a blanket as he slept, pinning me to the couch we slept on. I look around the room. Ty was also still asleep as were Blade, Silver and Tails. Shadow and Sonic were missing though.

Blade's ears twitched and he groaned. "Tell them to quiet down up there…" He mumbled, I think he was still asleep.

I almost chuckle. I didn't hear anything, but knowing Blade, he could hear a mouse in the kitchen from an attic with music playing. I gently start to get up, careful not to wake either Shade or Blade. I gently put a pillow in my place, causing Shade to snuggle with it.

I smile, thinking the scene was rather cute. I set an apple beside him and go to the main deck, where I found a rather interesting sight. Sonic was nearing the point of darting around the ship while Shadow was inspecting the mast with Kaylee.

"Yeah," Kaylee said looking at the mast. "It was clawed off."

"But what would do such a thing?" Shadow asked.

"I… have no clue." Kaylee sighed.

"Oh that's just perfect!" Wash complained. "Our minor sails won't be able to pick up enough to get moving."

"What's going on?" I asked walking up to them.

"We're stuck in the middle of a giant puddle!" Sonic said.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "The winds died and we needed the main mast to get moving." He glances at Sonic. "And he's not happy about it."

"How can I be happy about it?" Sonic replied.

"Sonic," I said. "Everyone below deck is still asleep. You guys are actually waking up Blade."

"How?" Jayne asked.

"He has sensitive hearing." I told the porcupine. "And I'm sure if you wake him up, he'll make you go deaf."

Jayne made a face but did get quieter. This made me smile.

"But now," Sonic said. "How are we going to get this tub moving?"

Kaylee glared at him. She was about to yell at Sonic for calling the _Serenity_ such a name, but Zoe stopped her.

"What's going on?"

I turn to see Ty had come up with Silver. Seeing Silver gave me an idea. I look at him for a moment, then the back of the ship.

"We lost the main mast." Mal answered. "And without that in such little wind, we may be stuck here for a while."

"How long is a while?" Ty asked.

Mal shrugged but Wash answered. "Until the wind picks up again. Which could be hours, or days."

"But we should be getting to Shade's home as quickly as we can." Silver said. "Is there a way to get _Serenity_ moving again?"

"There might be…" I said, looking at Silver as I detailed out the idea. "Silv, how long can you fly while pushing something heavy?"

Silver looked at me before thinking the question over. "A few miles before I need to rest. Why?"

* * *

"Ready Silv?" I shout at the back of the ship with Mal, where Silver was hovering over the water.

Silver nodded. "Ready! Everyone brace yourselves!"

"Brace yourselves!" Mal shouted to his crew making everyone grab onto something.

Silver then raised his hands and focused on a part of the ship, making his hands glow light blue along with the port of the ship. He then started flying forward, pushing the ship through the water like a car that died.

The ship lurched forward, but we all cheered Silver on as he pushed. Silver smiled at the praises, but kept a steady pace.

Knuckles watched Silver carefully, just to be sure he wouldn't tire out and fall into the water. Silver seemed to be doing alright though.

"Alright," Mal said. "Emily, think you can take look-out duty?"

I smiled and looked at the bow of the ship. "Eye captain!" I said before heading to the front of the ship and watch for land. It was an hour later before I saw land. It was a small-ish Island, but it looked inhabited by all the fishing boats.

"Land!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Dead ahead!"

Mal came over and looked at the island through a telescope before grinning. "Nice find Em." He said as he walked back to Silver. "Silver! Keep heading strait! There's an Island!"

Silver only nodded. I look and could see he was wearing out. "Mal, shouldn't we let him rest a moment?"

Mal looked back at Silver and back at the island. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah. He's been at it for a while. Silver! Come on up and get a rest!"

Silver nodded and quickly stopped pushing and landed on the ship. He sat with his back against the rail of the ship. Blade walked over and offered some water, which Silver took and gratefully drank.

"That was awesome work Silv." Blade said with a grin. "Couldn't do that when Mogul started working with you."

Silver grinned. "Thanks Blade…"

Blade smiled back.

Before Silver had time to recover, a couple motorized swamp boats started coming our way. Mal watched them warily at first, but then saw they were waving white flags to show they meant peace. But Jayne still went to get one of his guns.

One came along side and a large Mobian Beaver leaned a bare foot against the rail of his boat. "Ahoi!" He shouted up in a very thick southern accent. "Y'all got sim problem here with yer boat?"

"You could say that!" Mal shouted back. "We lost our main mast!"

"Shoo!" The beaver replied. "Dat der is a problem! Need a tow ta shore?"

Mal looked at all of us before looking back at the beaver. "That would be nice! But how can you guys tow a ship?"

The beaver smiled. "She don't look too heavy! Boys! Git dem cables!"

"Got it Mac!" A few other boaters shouted back.

Soon the swamp boats were in front of the _Serenity_ and had thrown grappling hooks up to our railing where they hooked easily.

"Hang on y'all!" Mac shouted.

A second later the swamp boats started and we were steadily being tugged back to the shore.

It looked like I had stepped into the bayou's of the Mississippi! There were simple shacks and house-boats along the many rivers of the island. But there was also a town square, where everyone wore either tattered clothes or very simple clothes. But more than half of the people there were barefoot, and people you'd find by a swamp; Opossums, muskrats, otters, frogs and a gator or two.

Soon a young Otter girl came up and helped Mac and the others tie their boats to the dock with ours. She dark brown fur, black hair, and wore rolled up jeans and a tied up shirt. She smiled and waved to us when we started walking off. "Hey Y'all! Welcome to Can-Coon Island! Home of the famous treasure caves! What brings y'all here?"

"Well," Sonic said, more than happy to get off _Serenity_. "That's a little complicated. We're helping our friend Shade here find his way home."

By this time, Shade, Ty and I were climbing off the ship. Shade was looking around the odd village, but I could see a smile on his face.

The otter smiled. "Well, y'all are more than welcome ta stay here til yer ships fixed. And I think I've seen somethin' like yer friend dare."

This caught Shadow's attention. "You have?"

"Maybe," She replied. "Either dem or a large bird. They travel in flocks now an then in early morning and twilight, when the fireflies come out."

Shade heard this and smiled. "We might be getting close!" He told me. "I remember not liking hi-noon, it was always too bright."

"Maybe." I replied, giving Ty a smile before looking at the otter. "What way do they travel?"

"It's always West ta east." She answered. "Like dey fallow da sun."

Shade smiled. "The Guardian stands in the east! It has to be them!" He said. "It has to be!"

"We'll have to see tonight." Ty said. "Since it looks like we'll be here for a while."

"Well," The otter said. "Y'allr' welcome ere. An' Dinner will be ready in a bit." He started walking off but stopped and looked back. "Names Reed by th' way."

"A pleasure Reed." Blade said with a small dip of his head.

Reed gave a small giggle before walking off. Silver and I look at Blade, noticing a small smile on his face, but we said nothing, only grinning at each other.

* * *

Dinner was amazing that evening. It was served about 5:30, but there was enough for a feast! Everyone in the village had made something and served it at the square where tables were set up around a roaring bonfire. We had long lost track of Mal and his crew, so we decided to regroup with them after the Serenity was repaired.

There was catfish, crawdads, biscuits with butter or gravy, mashed potatoes, river clams (which weren't as good so I avoided them) and sweet corn on the cob. And there was plenty of everything! The drinks were mainly sweet peach teas and other iced teas, but they were served in mugs.

I sat with Ty, Shade, Silver, Sonic, Shadow and Blade. Knuckles soon joined us after getting a plateful.

"Who would have thought?" Ty asked once we were settled.

"Who would have thought what?" Sonic asked, stealing my question.

"That all this really exists?" Ty answered. "A whole world! Just out of man's reach."

"But that's something I'd like to keep secret." I said, putting down my mug of peach tea.

"Why?" Ty asked.

I sighed. "Well, for starters, what would you think the scientists would think of this place? And if they found Angel Island and the Emeralds? They'd try to take them. It's already risky having a village of Mobians on Earth."

"You have a village on Earth?" Ty asked.

"Yes," Shadow piped in. "And it's our best kept secret. If your government found it, they might arrest every mobian there for study. And arrest Emily for harboring literal Illegal Aliens."

Ty gave me a funny look.

"It's true." I admitted. "It's not like I could easily get over 100 mobians green cards at once."

Ty nodded, knowing I had a point. "You really changed since Robert."

"Robert?" Sonic asked, Shadow also looking up. Shade also looked up, the name striking a familiar note.

I sighed again and explain that he was a bully from my childhood. That Ty, myself and a girl named Jade stood between his gang and the kids at school. That is, until he had beat me to a pulp and left me in a hospital bed for a month and a half.

"Robert was tested for something and it was proven he had a split personality." I explained. "So he was sent to an asylum where he's to stay for the rest of his life for assault charges."

"Dang…" Sonic said, eyes trailing to other scars on my arms.

"But, he learned his lesson." Ty said. "And he won't get anyone anymore."

Soon, banjo music started playing. We look up and see Reed with an old Jack Rabbit, tortes and possum. The Jack Rabbit was playing the banjo, the tortes a guitar, the possum was playing a harmonica. Reed had a tambourine in hand as she took center stage and started to sing.

_"He lived in the Apple orchard, in this old orchard shack._  
_His real name was Jackson Taylor but, I called him Applejack._

_Now Old Applejack was loved, by everyone, he ever knew._  
_Applejack picked apples, but he picked a banjo too!_

_Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song for me, and I'll sing!"_

Here everyone around us joined the song, raising their mugs.

_"Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song, let your banjo ring!"_

The crowd quieted again and let Reed sing more.

_"Now I'd go down to Applejacks, almost everyday._  
_We'd sit and drink Applejack, that old Applejack had made._

_Then he'd take his banjo down and he'd ask me if I'd sing. _  
_And he'd play his banjo and I'd play my tambourine!_

_Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song for me, and I'll sing!_

_Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song, let your banjo ring!_

_Play one Applejack!"_

Here the Jack Rabbit started talking as he played, but I couldn't understand him well. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him laugh. Suddenly, Ty stood up and offered a hand. "Wanna dance?"

I blush and look at Shadow. Shadow sighed quietly motioned toward the square where others were dancing. I smiled and took Ty's hand as he led me to the square and started dancing what felt like a hill-billied style of swing dancing. I couldn't help but laugh as we danced, making Ty smile.

_"That's when I was just a kid, but now that I'm grown, _  
_all I have are memories, Old Applejack is gone._

_But he left me his banjo and it always takes me back. _  
_And everytime I play, I still hear Applejack! Everybody sing!_

Ty and I spun and danced as the people clapped in tune with the music and sang with Reed. The Music had swept me up and I felt everything melt away just for a moment.

_Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song for me, and I'll sing!_

_Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song, let your banjo ring!_

_Oh Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song for me, and I'll sing!_

_Play a song for me Applejack, Applejack! Play a song, let your banjo ring!"_

The song ended and Ty and I came to a stop as the people cheered Reed and her band. I laugh and smile at Ty. "That was fun!"

Ty also laughed, the Bad Boy from collage vanishing from view. "I'm glad you had fun. You're not a bad dancer."

"Neither are you." I answered.

"Look!" I heard Shade shout, pointing up at the twilight sky.

We all look and see a flock of a good 25-30 large bats flying overhead. Blade's ears flattened, hearing their sonar's. Shade's eyes were large and ears were forward. Before we knew it, he opened his mouth and gave a very high-pitched chirp. It was a chirp I both heard and felt in my eardrums. Blade winced and put his hands over his ears, making me wonder if he couldn't control the loud chirp.

Seconds later, Shade's eyes brightened and sent two more chirps.

"Shade!" Blade shouted. "Honestly?"

Shade's ears drooped. "Sorry Blade," He said. "But that's them! My colony!"

"But," I wondered aloud. "If it is them, why aren't they landing?"

Ty nodded, probably wondering the same thing.

"Well," Shadow said. "We know where to go after Serenity is fixed."

I smile as we watched the bats fly toward the Guardian. Little did we know that we were being watched. It was supposed to be watching the group of bats to ensure they didn't get off track, but seeing Emily and Ty was far more interesting.

* * *

Far to the north-west, on an Unknown Island, a tall stone castle of a long forgotten ruler stands at the cliff over the ocean. Inside was a man with a robotic insect asleep beside him. He watched the screens as his bat servants returned with iron bits and gold that his insects needed. That is until a camera catches his eye. A young man and woman, both no older than 20, were standing with the bat that escaped him.

He quickly stood up. "Her!" He shouted. "She's here?! How?"

He rushed away from the computers and to a book. Inside was a picture of a young girl with Auburn hair. And with it was a profile on her family history. "So, we can finally end this Bridgestone." He whispered. "But first, to show you the pain you left for me."

He walked to a pedestal where something was covered in a thin cloth. Removing a cloth he revealed a deep purple sphere. The bats guarded these Control Emeralds furiously, but after capturing the next Watcher, he took this gem, to keep a few under his command.

He laid a hand on the gem, connecting with the weary, slow thoughts of the flying bats. "Three. Get the human girl."

With quiet thoughts of compliance, three bats departed and started back for the island where Emily and her companions were staying.


	10. Capture

Chapter 10: Captured

After the bats had flown over, Things started slowing down. The music still played, but there were also stories being told. Even Knuckles piped in and told the story of the Guardian. How his loyalty to defending his people from the Darkness called Mephilis came to stand in the skies.

"It was during a great battle. The Final Battle from the Overlanders," Knuckles said. "Where Mephilis had gathered an army of them and was sending them to Angel Island. Shura stood alone at the temple, with the Protectors, as Mephilis himself came to the temple.

"He demanded surrender and the emeralds. But Shura refused and Mephilis attacked. It had always been the Protectors duty to fight back the monster, and they were to do it alone. But Shura had trained them for this moment, and he wasn't about to leave them.

"Shura made the first attack, giving his students time to prepare the Scepter that would hold him. This move was his final. Mephilis attacked him, throwing him to the foot of the Master Emerald, but it was too late. The Protectors were ready and sealed him away, sending his following Overlanders back to the wildernesses of the world.

"The students mourned for their teacher. So he was always remembered throughout all of Mobius, they used the Emeralds and made a silhouette or him in the stars in the East, so he can watch over his people and the people of Mobius for the rest of this worlds days. He stands there still."

Knuckles pointed to the Guardian; The only constellation in the Mobius sky that didn't move. "He stands to remind us where to look for dawns light, even in the darkest of nights. And to remind us even the blackest of shadows can be chased away by a single flame of light."

The People of the island all cheered for the story. I had to admit, it was my favorite story, and I never got tired of hearing it.

Soon the firelight had grown dim. Ty and I were enjoying a chat while Shade had fallen asleep beside me. He was using one of his wings as a blanket over himself and me while I had an arm around him. I smiled at him as he slept.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ty asked. "I mean, you're going to college and you're in my mechanics class."

"I'm going to major in art and small business." I answer, both of us keeping our voices low so we don't wake Shade. "I'm just in Mechanics so I can do more for Metal. I can't always be going to Tails or Rotor when he needs repairs."

"That's true." Ty answered. "I just thought you'd go into the Police force with everything Shadow taught you."

I look at him, somewhat shocked that he would suggest that. "Ty if I used any of those moves in a police force, they'd start asking questions. Even if they found out about my shoes they'd be asking where I got them. Nah, I'll use my skills to protect the Mobians in the Refuge."

Ty smiled. "But what happens when their villages are rebuilt?"

I sighed and look down. "I asked them that a month ago earth time. They said they like the Refuge. Sure Dr. Weever found it, but Eggman hasn't. And that alone makes them feel safer. I'm sure some of the children will go back to start lives, but the majority of the Refugees love living there."

"How long do you think they'll stay hidden?"

I look at Ty again. "Well, seeing that they're in an abandoned Ren. fair, hidden behind a wooden wall, and in a forest, I think they won't be seen for a while."

"Em," Ty said. "The government is getting better at using those drones to find illegal aliens. What if they spot the mobians?"

"We're using the emeralds to hide them." I answered. "Our government hasn't seen chaos energy readings since Sonic and the gang left earth the first time. That was a fair while ago."

"And if someone recognizes the readings?"

My eyes narrow a bit. "I have a portal that I can evacuate the village with then I can shut the portal down. I have everything planned for if there is a problem Ty, With Shadow's and Metal's help. I'm fully capable of keeping them safe."

Sonic and Blade looked up at my tone of voice. They knew I worked hard at making absolutely sure that the Refuge was safe from suspecting eyes. Shadow had also caught the chat getting a little heated, and apparently Ty.

"Em, I don't mean it like that-"

I didn't let him finish. I had gently picked up Shade, surprised that he wasn't that heavy. "I should head off. Goodnight Ty."

"Em." Ty said, but I was already heading to the bunks.

Sonic and Blade looked at each other before looking at Shadow. Shadow was watching Ty get up and leave the bonfire, his face hard to translate what he was feeling.

"I'll talk to Ty." Shadow said. "Sonic if you can track down Emily and calm her down a little, that would be great."

"On it." Sonic said before running off to catch up with me.

* * *

Ty had walked down to the creek and sat in the salty marsh-grasses. He plucked one and rubbed it between his fingers. He smiled as a memory of himself, Emily and Jade walking down to their favorite pond.

_"Oh! Blue grass!" Emily shouted as she picked a blade._

_Ty and Jade walked over and looked at it. "Its just grass Emily." Jade said. "It's not even blue."_

_Emily just laughed. "But you can make a duck call with it."_

_"What?" Ty asked in a disbelieving voice._

_"It's true!" Emily insisted. "Watch."_

_She focused as she positioned the blade of grass between he thumbs and blew. To Ty's and Jade's shock, it make an exact duck call. And not two seconds later, a real duck called back._

_This made the trio laugh._

_"Okay, how'd you figure that out?" Jade asked._

_"And can you teach us?" Ty asked._

_"I learned it from my Uncle Bob." Emily replied. "And it's easy. But I'll only teach you guys if Ty teaches us how to make a whistle out of our hands."_

_Ty smiled and cupped his hands with his thumbs over the opening. "You mean this?" He then blew on his thumbs, making a sound that sounded more like a loon calling._

_This made the two girls laugh. "Yes that one!" Emily said. "We have a deal?"_

_Ty looked up in mock pondering. "Mm…. deal." He said and the two shook hands._

Ty smiled at the memory. From then on they used that loon call to call each other if they needed help. That was how he found Em after Robert beat her.

"Ty?"

Ty looked up and saw Shadow standing behind him. He was indeed a sinister looking character, especially in this lighting. "Hey Shadow."

Shadow nodded and came to sit beside him. "I overheard you talking to Emily earlier. Everything alright?"

Ty sighed. "Yeah… I think I just pushed the wrong buttons. She didn't used to be so touchy about subjects."

"It has been eight years since you two have last seen each other." Shadow said. "You both have grown up quite a bit since then. I believe Emily had lost her trust in humans."

Ty looked at Shadow.

"Since she moved away from your school," Shadow explained, retelling what Emily had told him. "She couldn't find friends like you and Jade again. She was outcasted by others, so when The gang and I landed in her fathers leather shop, we were the closest thing to the friendship she had with you and Jade. And now seeing that she isn't fully human, she seems to think that she was outcasted by the others for a reason."

"She didn't always used to think that way though," Ty answered. "She was always outgoing, willing to jump in and help without a second thought."

"It took us a while to get her outgoing again." Shadow explained. "But she still has a tendency to hide in her shell. The refuge has helped her quite a bit."

Ty listened quietly. "How?"

"Being the leader of the Refuge, she has to come out of her shell to interact with the people. And with her being a Protector, she has become protective of the refugees. She's taken every precaution to ensure their safety."

Ty looked down. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"To show you that though she may not be the same little girl you once knew in school," Shadow answered. "She is still the same Emily Bridgestone you knew back then."

Ty sighed. "Guess I overstepped my boundaries when I brought it up…"

"Perhaps." Shadow replied. "But Emily is a forgiving girl. She's not one that holds a grudge."

Ty chuckled. "That's the Em I know."

Shadow gave a small smile. "And now all that's left is the hard part."

"What's that?" Ty asked.

"Apologizing."

Ty blinked.

"If you want her to forgive you completely," Shadow said. "You have to apologize. It's the reason so many men and women, Human and Mobian alike, are sore against each other. They don't ask for forgiveness of each other of the mistake they made."

Ty tried to think of a way around it, but found that Shadow was right. It was why he was so sore against his own father; he never said sorry for the names he called Ty. Or the promises he broke. If it hadn't been for his friend Joseph, he'd be just like Emily. "You're right Shadow."

Shadow chuckled. "Of course I am. Now better get going."

Ty nodded and stood, walking with Shadow to the bunkhouses. But he was also wondering how to apologize to her without making things worse.

* * *

Meanwhile, I had put Shade in bed and was standing on the front porch of the Shotgun styled bunkhouse.

I was thinking about what Ty had said. I knew I shouldn't have gotten mad like I did, and that I should apologize for getting mad. He didn't know what all I had gone through in the years that passed, he didn't deserve my snapping at him.

I look down the path that I had come and start that way I came. _He was only trying to help me… Dang it I shouldn't have shoved it back at him like that…_

I walked quietly until my back tightened. Something was wrong. I turn and put a hand on my sword. Things were silent, but my sixth sense was never wrong.

Suddenly I was shoved down by something with sharp claws. I grunt and roll to get out of the way, but whatever was after me was on top of me in seconds in a flurry of claws and leathery wings.

I couldn't see well enough to see what had grabbed me but as I struggled against them, I felt their claws grip my wrists and ankles, the wings still flapping. I soon felt myself leave the ground, the grip on my wrists and ankles stronger.

I look down and gasp. I was already halfway past the tree trunks. "GUYS!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear.

"EM!"

I look down again and see Sonic there. "Em! Hang on!"

"To what?! They're holding me!"

Sonic took a running start and leaped into the trees to try to reach me. By this time, Ty and Shadow got there and were also trying to get me down. Shade had also woken up and came out to see what was going on. "Ms. EMILY!"

"EM!" Ty shouted as he followed Sonic.

Silver heard the commotion and flew up with tails to stop the creatures that were stealing me. I was relieved when they got there, but then I saw two more creatures coming in. "LOOK OUT!"

Silver and tails looked just in time for the creatures to slam into them. Tails was knocked out of the sky, but Silver worked at holding his own. I watched in horror as Silver was torn open on his arms and chest by the creature. But I also got a better look at what was attacking us. They were Mobian Bats! Just like Shade. With their arms operating their wings, they were attacking with sharply clawed feet.

Soon the bat had knocked Silver down, and from my position, I couldn't see if Silver was okay or not. "SILV!"

Sonic saw Tails falling first and leaped to catch him. Blade had caught Silver, glaring at the bats for hurting Silver like this. He was breathing, but he was shaking from the pain and couldn't focus enough to keep him airborne.

Ty on the other hand had climbed to the top of the trees with Shadow. I looked back with wide eyes as the bats flew off with me. I didn't like hights, but I didn't like being captured more. "TY!"

Ty watched them carry me off with hard eyes and clenched fists. I was shaking, knowing if I got free know, I'd be lost at sea. It was better to see where I was being taken. I watched Ty as long as I could. That's when I heard a long, smooth loon call. It was Ty's hand-whistle. He was coming.


	11. Him again and a Warning

Chapter 11: Him Again and a Warning

Ty paced with his fists clenched, trying to find out how to find Emily. Sonic was actually sitting on a rock, but his foot wouldn't stop twitching. Shadow leaned against a tree while Blade and Knuckles tended to Silver's wounds. Tails was sitting next to Shade, who was distraught. His colony never attacked without reason.

"I shouldn't have walked off!" Ty said.

"Hey don't blame yourself," Sonic insisted. "I'm the fasted thing on two feet, I should have gotten here faster."

"Hey!" Knuckles yelled, getting everyone's attention. "It's nobody's fault this happened! No one can see into the future."

Silver lowered his head. He could, but only with the yellow emerald.

"What's important now is to find where they took her," Knuckles continued. "And get her out again."

"But the mast on Serenity still needs to be repaired." Blade pointed out.

"We might help y'all wit' that." Reed said as she and Mac came over.

"Our swamp boats can go on fer hours witout refillin." Mac said. "We can even bring along a couple gallons jus'n case somethin happens."

"Are you sure Mac?" Ty asked.

"How else are we going to get there?" Blade asked. "The Serenity is still damaged."

Ty sighed but nodded.

"I'd better pay Mal for his trouble." Knuckles said as he walked off to get the rest of the pay

* * *

Damp, cold and dark.

That's what I found myself waking up to. I slowly opened my eyes and shiver. I was in a dank cell with little light and no sense of warmth.

I slowly sat up, wondering when I had fallen asleep and for how long. Feeling a dull pain in the back of my skull I could only guess I was smack with something.

I look around the cell to get some kind of sense of where I was. It was a stone cell, kinda like the dungeons in the middle ages. There were chains in the cell that were bolted to the wall. One of these chains was attached to one of my ankles. I shivered, no wonder I was half frozen, it felt like it was draining away every once of warmth I had.

I start looking for my lock picking kit to get the horrid chains off, only to find it along with my iPod and my shoes were gone! I look around almost frantic for a sec. That iPod Touch had tons of Knothole and Angel Island secrets on it. It couldn't just be gone.

"Looking for something?"

I looked up, knowing that voice and dreading hearing it. I look up at the door where there was a barred window. Looking in was a man that I thought I had seen the last of.

"Robert…" I gasped, keeping close to the far wall.

"Oh good!" He said as the door opened to reveal the 6.2 foot tall man with a robotic beetle beside him. "You remember me. Allow me introduce my friend Zong Li. My companion in this lonely place."

Zong Li was apparently the beetle as it looked up at him when he said his name.

I shivered, mainly from cold. "How did you get out?"

"Would you believe Good Behavior?"

"No."

"Then no bother telling you." Robert said as he entered the cell. He smiled as he saw me press against the cold stone wall. "I must say, you've gotten a little taller since I last saw you. Eight years was it?"

"If only it was longer…" I mumble.

I gasp as I was suddenly slapped. I hold my cheek and glare at Robert.

"I suggest you learn to keep a respective tongue." He hissed. He striated and took a steadying breath. "No matter. You'll learn respect soon enough. For now, I suggest you rest up. This might take a bit out of you."

He suddenly gripped my arm and plunged a needle into it. I yelp and try to get away, but as soon as it started it was over. I rub where the needle was. "What was that for?" I shouted at him.

"You'll know soon enough." Robert said as he walked away. "Like I said, rest up."

He walked out of the cell, leaving he again in the dark. I rub my arm and shiver. _What's going to happen to me now?..._ I wondered.

"Psst."

I look up and look around. "Hello?" I quietly asked.

"So, you're the Bridgestone that guys always ranting about?"

I follow the voice to a shadowed corner. There I saw a separate shadow. He looked to be no bigger than Shade or Silver, he sounded young too. I nod. "Yeah… Emily Bridgestone… What's your name?"

"Brax." He answered. "Brax Badger. I'm so sorry he caught you."

_A badger? I don't remember ever seeing a badger before on Mobius._ I thought. "How'd he catch you?"

By this time, Brax slowly revealed himself. He was mostly a dirty white, but I'm sure he was supposed to be a lighter white. He had two black stripes going from his eyes, through a messy head of fur/hair, down his back to his rather fluffy looking tail. He had chains too, but it looked like he had them for much longer.

He pulled a metal ball behind him as he came closer and sat by me. The only thought I had was that he was only a kid.

"Um… what will he do to me?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

Brax shrugged. "I'm not sure. He'll be using the purple control emerald though."

I look at him. "What's that?"

He gave me an odd look before pointing at my marked wrist. "You're a Protector of the Chaos Emeralds and you don't know what a Control Emerald is?"

"Never heard of them." I admit.

Brax sighed, apparently perplexed. "The control Emeralds balance the Chaos Emeralds. Here's the history Malthus told me. The story of the Chaos Emeralds begins in Mobius' distant past, during the war between the Echidna race and the Drakon Empire, or the Dark Legion, what ever they're called.

"Seeking vessels for their unstable, newly developed Chaos Energy, the Drakons raided the Echidnas' sacred emerald mines, and infused seven emeralds with Chaos Energy. The Echidnas were able to steal the seven emeralds back and capture a Drakon prosecutor, but exposure to the emeralds mutated the captive into a monstrous creature known as Chaos. Draining away some of the Emeralds' power, the Echidna elder Pochacamac was able to weaken Chaos, who was defeated and sealed away by the Echidnas.

"At an unspecified point, six of the Emeralds were divided into twelve, while the seventh, the Grey Emerald, was able to control the energies of the others. One set of six Chaos Emeralds remained in a temple on the Floating Island, keeping it airborne.

The other set of Emeralds were called Control Emeralds. They kinda act like magnets that repel the Chaos Emeralds. The Echidna's gave these Emeralds to the nocturns to keep them safe before others found out about them. Robert was the first to find out about the Control Emeralds. We also have a controlling grey, but it's beet stolen along with the Amethyst Emerald of the mind."

I listened to the story. "What other Control Emeralds are there?"

"Lets see…" Brax said. "There's the Ruby of Love, the Turquoise of Wisdom, the Sapphire of Wishes, the Amethyst of the Mind and Power, the Emerald of Nurturing or Healing, the Amber of Light, and the Diamond of Truth."

"Huh…" I said, thinking it over. _I'll have to tell Silver about this._ "Wait, you said Nocturns right?"

Brax nodded. "I did."

"Do you know a young Nocturn about your height, silver furred?"

"You mean Kai?"

"We don't know his real name," I admit. "But he has a scar behind his left ear."

"That's Kai!" Brax shouted. "He escaped! Thank the Ancients! But why don't you know his name?"

"he… doesn't remember anything from his past." I tell him. "We've been calling him Shade. But he remembers a little, he told us the Guardian guards his home. So, we've followed that constellation, and it led me here."

"The nocturn Colonies are on the western shores of this island." Brax said. "We're south of them."

I finally smiled. "Then my friends should be able to find us soon…"

"How are you so sure?"

I look at him. "They promised. And that's enough for me."

Brax nodded. We sat in silence for a while before he leaned against me. I put an arm around him in a comforting side hug. He shivered and took a shaky breath. "I'm scared…"

I hug him a little tighter. "So am I…"

I look out the window that was on the door, where Robert's face was. _Papa…. Please… Bring help. Keep us strong, and protect us from Robert…._

I soon fall asleep and start dreaming about Angel Island. _I was standing in the Emerald Chamber, but there were fourteen Emeralds. A set of round Emeralds, mirroring the Chaos Emeralds colors._

_In the middle of the room, between the two sets, was Ada. She was wearing a simple dress with her red hair pulled back into a long braid. She turned and gave a sad smile. "I heard…. About your capture…"_

_I look down. "How did he get out?"_

_Ada shook her head. "I'm not allowed to say. I'm here to give you hope."_

_"They're coming?" I asked, looking up at her._

_She nodded. "They are. But not before Robert and the enemy gets what they want."_

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"I can't tell you. But it'll be a test, for you and Ty. One that he'll have to help you through." Ada said. "But, we're not sending you in unprepared. When The Darkest Hour comes, fight the dark from getting to your heart and soul. Ty and the others can help you rescue yourself. But don't give in. They'll fight the physical battle, but you and Ty must fight the spiritual."_

_"How?"_

_Ada smiled. "With the strength God gave you both."_

_Ada then walked over and hugged me. "It'll be okay. Trust God. He'll take care of you. You both have tools you never knew you had to defeat Robert. But it'll take this test to find them"_

_I hug her back. I didn't understand what she said, but I was comforted a little. "And if we fail?"_

_Ada hesitated. "Then I'll be waiting at home."_

_I stiffen._

_"Hey," Ada said, pulling away again. "I came here to give you hope, not take it. You win either way. Just don't surrender to the dark. Find your strength in your heart. Okay?"_

_I nodded. "Okay… I'm trusting you."_

_Ada smiled. "That's all Papa asks. Now. Get some rest. There's a big battle ahead."_

_I then started to feel exhausted. I actually would have collapsed if Ada didn't catch me and gently lay me down. As my eyes drooped, I saw her smile, her green eyes glimmering a little in the Chaos Emerald's light. "Sleep well Emily. And God be with you."_

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay! I wasn't sure how to write this chapter out. But for People who are big on the Original Sonic Story form Sonic Team© I used the Sonic Wikipedia to get the basic history of the emeralds and added the Control Emeralds. So please don't flame me about it. I just thought a little history was needed. Anyway, hope you guys liked it!**

**~Kayla**


	12. Song in the Dark

Chapter 12: A Song in the Dark…

The ocean air was clear and salty, to anyone else it would be a refreshing smell. However to Ty, it made no difference to mountain air or Angel Island air.

He lay in the middle of the swamp boat and tried to get some sleep like Shadow had suggested. And though he was warm under the blankets, Ty had trouble getting to sleep. He worried about home, about Joseph since he was starting to consider walking down a bad road, and about Emily. He had used up half his life trying to find his childhood friend, and now she was kidnapped by God knows who. He wasn't going to give up on her now.

When he finally did manage to go to sleep bizarre dreams plagued him. But strange dreams were better than no sleep, so Ty allowed himself to wander into the dreams.

_He stood in the middle of a large room. It was dark and all he could see was himself and the floor beneath him. But the floor was different, it looked more like a stained glass window with light shining behind it._

_Looking at the stained glass, it showed a scene of a lush garden, filling the room with a lush green light. In the middle of this garden was a large tree that was filled with strange fruits that Ty had never seen before. But under the tree was the largest serpent Ty had ever seen. Its scales were bright red in contrast to the lush green and a silver tongue was showing._

"_**In the beginning…"**__ Said a voice that sounded more like a feeling than words. "__**A choice was made… This choice determined the path that Man Kind would take… But, because of the smooth words of the Evil One, Man Kind fell. Thus separating Man Kind from the Great Creator, and allowing darkness into their hearts…"**__/b_

_The scene soon started to change to a darker scene, but it was still just as beautiful as the first. It showed a small village in the dead of night. The stars were bright in the sky but only one star shinned the brightest over the little town._

"_**Darkness**__**has threatened the worlds before…"**__ The voice explained. "__**But because of Mans choice, it was stronger than it is now. The Son of the Great Creator came to the people to save them from the Darkness and to show them the Light." **_

_The scene changed again, taking on black and red colors this time. This new scene was a black hill and black colors against a red sky. Ty now recognized this story, his own mother told him this story often when he was little._

"_**The Darkness thought that it could destroy the Light and Hope that the Son gave to man by destroying him. But his heart was never tainted by the dark."**_

_The scene shifted once again to a brightly colored scene, making Ty look away a moment from how bright it was. But he soon looked and saw it was a tomb among various flowers and ferns, but the tomb was open, showing it was empty._

"_**The Son faced the Darkness and took back the hearts that the Darkness stole, locking the door to where they kept the hearts so it could never be used again. He returned three days later, where a battle was won, but not the war. In a hidden pocket of the worlds, the darkness is trying to open the door once again. You, and the Protector of the People must seal this door until the proper time." **_

"_How?" Ty asked._

"_**You will find the strength in your heart."**__ The voice answered. "__**But she will be fighting the Darkness when you find her. You must give her your strength and a reason to fight the dark." **_

"_How do I find her?!" Ty shouted at the voice. "Where is she?"_

"_**You will find her,"**__ The voice replied. "__**By remaining silent and listening…"**_

_By now the dream was starting to fade. Ty desperately grasped at the dream to try to get a clearer answer. "She could be anywhere though!" He shouted again. _

_The voice seemed to laugh at this statement. "**Hasn't stopped you before…" **_

"_No! Wait!..." Ty shouted, but he felt a hand gently shaking him back to wakefulness._

"Ty, Wake up pal."

Ty moaned and slowly woke up. "Wha?..."

He looked up to see Sonic was waking him up. "We've found an island. Thought you'd like to see. It has Shade excited."

Ty rubbed his eyes and got up, walking to the bow of the swamp boat. Sure enough, Shade was also there, large ears forward. He gave that piercing chirp again, much to Blades annoyance.

"He's been doing that ever since the island came into view." The half-breed said. "If his people are there, I'm going to need earplugs."

"I thought you could control sound." Shadow said.

"I can." Blade replied. "Not sonar sounds though. They're an off frequency that I can't grasp."

Ty smiled at the Mobians before walking over to the bat. "Are they there?"

Shade was silent for a moment before a broad smile appears. "I hear them!"

Ty looked toward the island and saw a few shapes flapping toward them. They were a little bigger than Knuckles, coming up to about Ty's chest. Once they were close enough, Ty could see that they were like the bats that kidnapped Emily, but these seemed… alive? Was that the word he wanted?

"Incomin'!" Mac called as he caught sight of the bats.

Three were flying in. The head bat looked about as old as Knuckles, and just as muscular, and his fur was a dark grey in contrast to Shade's lighter grey. The other two was a male and female by the look of her longer snout and somewhat longer fur. She was almost a yellow color with white hair and wing membrane. The male was almost a red color, but he also had redish brown parking's covering his body. His hair matched the color of his markings and his membranes.

The three lighted on the swamp boat and Mac brought it to a stop. The large male lighted on the bow of the boat and the other two lighted beside him on the railings.

"State your busine-" The large male started, but once the female saw Shade she Chirped loudly (making Blade cover his ears again and groan) before rushing over and hugging him.

"KAI!" She shouted. "It's you! It's really you! Thank Sphere's your okay! We thought the King of Insects got you!"

"Kai? The red male asked.

"Yes! It's Kai!" The Female exclaimed.

In all the sudden Excitement, poor Shade had frozen, not recognizing any of these bats. As for Ty and the others, they were also surprised at the sudden 'Reunion.'

"Um," Shade started, but the red male came over and looked at him hard for a moment.

"It is Kai!" He laughed before punching Shade in a friendly manner in the shoulder. "You gave those metal bugs a run for their shells eh Kai?"

"Um…" Shade said again.

"What's the matter Kai?" The female asked, now noticing Shade's hesitance.

"And what's this scar?" The male asked, inspecting the scar on Shade's head.

"Both of you give the lad some room!" The large male yelled, making Shade flinch.

Hesitantly, the two stood aside and the male came close to Shade and looked at him. Shade looked up at the large male, feeling smaller than he already was.

The male looked at Shade for a moment before turning to look at the group, a questioning look in his eyes.

"He doesn't remember much of his past." Blade explained, rubbing his ears. "We were lucky enough that he remembered that the Guardian showed the way to your island."

The large bat looked back at Shade and examined the scar behind his ear. "That scar is probably the cause." He replied. "It may be a while before your full memory returns, but the Truth Control Emerald should be able to help."

"The what?" Knuckles asked.

The big male looked at Knuckles. "Control Emeralds. Seeing you're a Guardian, I will be able to show you once we arrive."

"Who are you three anyway?" Ty asked.

"My name is Elios." The large male answered. "My companions here are my students. The red head is Alvar, and the blonde is Maia."

Alvar and Maia nodded to their names respectively. Shade smiled at them.

Elios soon spread his wings. "Follow us. We'll show you the way."

He flapped his wings and took off, persued by Alvar and Maia. Shade watched in amazement before Maia turned to look at him, flapping to hover.

"Wanna join us Kai?" She asked. "You used to love flying."

Shade looked at the others. Silver smiled and floated upwards. "It's easy Sha- I mean, Kai."

Shade looked at the bats and Silver before opening his wings and joins them.

The gang followed the bats to a cave-like cove. It was like the entire colony had built into the caves, using the massive stalactites, stalagmites and pillars. Ty looked around in amazement at the structures spiraling around the formations. It reminded him of Rivendell from the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings.

Elios took a rope and tied the boat to the docs. "I think you can get to the upper levels using the pillars." He said. "I will let the elders know of your arrival."

With that, Elios flew away to the larger building. Maia and Alvar smile and land next to Ty and the rest of the gang with Silver and Shade.

"Nice place you got." Sonic said.

Alvar's smile soon faded and looked at the colony. "It was better…"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"It happened about a month ago…" Maia said with a sigh. She looked at Shade. "About the time you were taken by the King of Insects."

"Who's the King of Insects?" Silver asked.

"An Overlander." Alvar answered, almost growling. "He attacked our village without cause and stole the Amethyst Control Emerald. He used it against the Keepers and used them attack their own people. Now he has them fly to an island and they bring back metals and other minerals. My guess is to make more metal insects."

"What's a Control Emerald?" Knuckles asked. "Elios mentioned them before."

"You're a Guardian, right?" Alvar asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you should know," Maia answered. "They're what balances the chaos energies in the world."

Silver blinked. "So it's another set of Chaos Emeralds?"

"Not really." Alvar answered. "They're the opposites of the Chaos Emeralds. They're…. Control Emeralds."

"Can we see them?" Silver asked.

"I'm afraid not." Maia answered. "They're carefully guarded and only a Keeper is allowed in the Emerald Palace."

Ty looked at a large building further in the cave. It looked like an upside-down palace, but Ty could see multiple colors inside it.

"For now," Maia said. "How about I show you guys to your rooms? It's getting late after all, and dinner will be sent to your rooms."

"Sounds good to me." Knuckles said.

"Right this way." Alvar said and took flight, but leads them to a pillar that had rooms at the top.

Ty however, didn't want to be in a room, he wanted to be out looking for Emily. He knew Shadow had brought his bike, he could use that to take off and find her… But where?

He walked into the room he was sharing with Silver and Blade, not paying attention to the details, lays his bag on the floor next to the bed and picks up his guitar. He lays on his bed and practices the song he wanted to play for Emily, silently praying that she was okay.

* * *

I was jerked awake by Brax yelping and waking, being as I had been sleeping soundly all day, Being suddenly woken up had startled me a bit.

Brax shivered and cringed from the nightmare he had. I pulled my arms around him and tried to comfort him. "Hey… Hey…" I said. "It's okay... it was only a dream…"

"One I've lived through…" Brax said, shivering a little.

"Ah…" And that was all I could say.

Brax and I sat in the cell in the dark, with my arm gently wrapped around his thin self. Soon, I could only think of one thing to comfort him, and chase away the oppressing shadows around them.

"_Worthy is the… Lamb who was slain… Holy holy is he._

_Sing A new song… To him who sits on… Heavens Mercy Seat._

"_Worthy is the… Lamb who was slain… Holy holy is he._

_Sing A new song… To him who sits on… Heavens Mercy Seat._

Brax looked up at me as I gently sang my favorite praise song. His round furry ears turn toward me, but I could tell he was relaxing a little. And as I started the chorus, I thought I heard other voices from different cells joining and adding a beat to the song.

_Holy, holy, Holy. Is the Lord God Almighty. Who Was and Is and Is To Come. _

_With all creation I sing, Praise to the King of Kings… You are my everything, and I will, adore you._

_Clothed in Rainbows… Of living color… Flashes of lightning, rolls of thunder._

_Blessing, honor, strength and… Glory, and power be… To you the only Wise King!"_

By this time, there was no doubt the other captives in the cells were singing as well, with strong, clear voices; making the cells almost quiver.

_"Holy, holy, Holy. Is the Lord God Almighty. Who Was and Is and Is To Come. _

_With all creation I sing, Praise to the King of Kings… You are my everything, and I will, adore you!"_

* * *

Ty was startled out of his practicing when Blade suddenly sat up and looked at the window. "What? He asked.

Blade was silent for a long moment, ears erect. "I hear her…"

"Hear who?" Silver asked.

Blade looked at the two. "Em."

"WHAT? Ty and Silver exclaimed, making Blade flinch.

"Hey!" Blade yelled and covered his ears.

"Sorry," Silver said. "But you can hear her?"

Blade nodded and closed his eyes, turning up the volume around them. Ty heard a noise like a constant mumble, but Blade was soon able to filter the sounds and Ty could hear Emily's voice singing a praise song among other voices singing along.

"It's her…" Ty said. "Blade, can you track her?"

"I'll try." Blade replied, and went silent for a few minutes.

Soon, a glow caught Ty's attention. He turned to see that The Control Emeralds were glowing and there was a musical ring that was in tune with Emily's voice. The sound almost entranced him, but he was more glad to hear Emily was okay.

* * *

I continued singing, enjoying the sound of the other prisoners singing my favorite praise song.

"_Full of wonder… Awestruck wonder… at the mention of, Your name…._

_Jesus your Name is Power, Breath and Living Water! Such a Marvelous Mystery!_

_Holy, holy, Holy. Is the Lord God Almighty. Who Was and Is and Is To Come. _

_With all creation I sing, Praise to the King of Kings… You are my everything, and I will, adore you!_

_Holy, holy, Holy. Is the Lord God Almighty. Who Was and Is and Is To Come. _

_With all creation I sing, Praise to the King of Kings… You are my everything, and I will, adore you!_

As the song came to an end, I could hear murmurs echoing around the chambers.

"Such a lot of noise from a little girl."

Brax held onto me tightly as Robert opened the door of my cell. He was dressed in a casual outfit of jeans and a sweater, but he also wore a lab coat. At his feet was a robotic beetle no bigger than my bulldogs, and he looked like something from Firefly. In his hands was a cane, but from the sound it made when he walked it was solid. He looked at me and smiled. That same wicked smiled he gave me right before he beat me to a pulp eight years ago.

He snapped his fingers and two giant Praying Mantis robots came in. They were steam-punk styled. They shoved Brax aside and undid my chains.

"Em!" Brax shouted, but the insects hissed at him, warding him back.

"Trust me kid," Robert said. "You don't want her as a friend. She'd just break your heart."

"You know I would never do that, Hopkins." I growled as the insects lifted me to my feet.

Robert laughed. "We'll see about that." He nodded to his insects and led me away, locking the door behind the insects.

Brax ran to the door and looked out the small window to watch me be led away. "Don't hurt her!"

My heart ached at hearing him. "I'll be okay Brax!" I called back. "Don't worry!"

With that, I was lead around a corner and up some stairs. I walked quietly, trying to think of a way to escape. I looked around at the stone walls around me, finding the light came from florescent lights above me. There were no windows, no drains big enough for me to go through. Besides, I wouldn't be able to get away from these Mantis; their arms had little needles in them that hurt every time I moved.

He soon led me to a large room, where a larger machine stood. My back tensed and I could tell it held Negative Chaos Energy.

"Put her in the chair." Robert said.

The bugs picked me up and set me in what looked like a dentists chair before strapping me in. As they worked, Robert and his pet bug went to a control panel, and I swear I could hear him humming "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert.

"What is this thing?" I asked once the bugs backed off.

"Simple…" Robert said. "I heard you had an encounter with Positive chaos Energy and that it runs in the family. I'm curios about what would happen if your Positive Energy is replaced with Negative Chaos Energy."

My eyes widen and I squirm a little, trying to loosen the bonds.

"Now now," Robert said. "It's alright, You'll be fine. I am in control after all."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I answer.

Robert chuckled as he started up the machine. "Just close your eyes and open your mind. That's all." With that he threw a switch.

I screamed as I felt negative chaos energy flooded into me. I had indeed closed my eyes from the pain, but it also felt like I was falling into the depths of my thoughts.

* * *

_I soon felt like chains were being wrapped tightly around me, so tightly that it was hard to breathe. I open my eyes and see nothing but black around me. But one thing was blacker than the rest of the dark around me. At first I thought it was Mephilis, but the figure was a little taller than him, and slimmer._

_The figure turned and looked at me. I shuddered at the empty white eyes as they almost pierced through me. A dark aura surrounded the figure like she was standing in the middle of a black flame._

_It turned away from me and started walking away._


	13. Shadows Rise

Chapter 13: Shadows Rise

"She's North." Blade said. "On the other side of the island."

Silver pulled out the map that they had been using for the journey and found our island. "Looks like we were brought here." He said. Pointing to a spot on the Island. "So Em should be up here; at the far end of the island."

"Looks like it's mainly jungle up there." Ty said.

"Trust me, there's a stone structure up there too." Blade said. "I could tell by how the bat's voices and Emily's voice echoed."

"Bats?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Blade answered. "Looks like a guy named Robert Hopkins had captured several bats and-"

"Wait," Ty said. "Did you say Robert Hopkins?"

"I did." Blade replied. "You know a guy named Robert Hopkins?"

"I used to. Eight years ago." Ty answered. "He was a bully at the school I met Emily and a girl named Jade. The three of us were the only ones that stood up to him and his gang."

Blade looked at Ty, the story ringing with familiarity. It was the same story that his old master told Emily in the alternate Mobius. "Did he have a fascination with insects?"

Ty looked back at Blade. "Yeah, I think he collected them."

_Oh no…_Blade thought. "Did he have a pendant? Of a black one of a raven?"

Ty thought back hard. "No… A silver one of a sparrow."

"Condemn it!" Blade shouted, his voice rising more than he intended, making Ty and Silver cover their ears.

"Blade?" Silver asked, having never known his brother to swear.

Blade looked at him. "Remember back in the alternate Mobius? The one where Metal was turned into an android?"

Silver nodded.

"Do you remember who my real master was?" Blade asked.

Silver thought back, but soon looked up at Blade in shock. "It can't be the same guy!"

"That was an alternate Future Silv." Blade said. "He was older there. Here he's probably a young man, maybe five to seven years older than Em. But still the cruel brute he was in the future."

"But it can't be!" Ty said. "He's been locked in an asylum after being proven that he was insane. And that was on earth. How did he get here? And how would he get out?"

"He was always bragging on how the guards fell for his plots." Blade said. "He may have gotten out on good behavior."

"But…" Ty asked. "How would he get here? And how could he have known Em was here?"

"Remember during that storm?" Blade asked. "The one that took the mast? I thought it was just the wind playing on my ears, but I heard one of Robert's insects above deck. It may have been that he was trying to keep the ship from discovering this island. But after we landed, after those bats flew over, I heard a second one. But I thought it was my ears playing tricks on me, so I didn't say anything."

"Then we need to find her." Ty said. "Fast!"

Soon their door opened to reveal Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow.

"Guys?" Sonic asked. "Whats all the shouting?"

"We found Em!" Ty exclaimed. "And we need to get to her tonight!"

* * *

Soon, they had found Maia and Alvar and convinced them to go with them. They were a little hesitant to come having explained that they had also escaped from the castle, but before Robert had a chance to do to them what he did to Shade. They were trying to save Kai when they were caught. But after Shade explained that it was to save a friend, the two agreed.

Shadow got his Motor Cycle from the boats and revved it to life. Ty rode with Shadow while Silver, Tails and Shade flew with and Alvar. Since there wasn't enough room on Shadows Motor Cycle, and they couldn't fly or run fast enough to keep up, Knuckles and Blade rode on Maia and Alvar.

As they went, Alvar explained that several bats from their colony had been captured and forced to serve the King of Insects. Elios had tried to get them to rebuke him, but they either ignore him of fight him until he's out of their way.

"Where do they go?" Ty asked.

"As I've heard," Maia answered. "They go to the mainland to look for something. But I never heard what or why. All I've seen them carry is iron and minerals to make more metal insects."

The bats took the lead as they sped out of the caves and into the jungle above. Sonic couldn't help but grin at the wonderful feeling of running again. It had been over a month since he had a decent run!

Shadow was more concentrated on finding Emily. He had trained her as a GUN agent, and she had joined him on a mission or two with Rouge and Omega. And after what happened to Maria and Molly, he wasn't going to loose another person he cared for on his watch.

Soon, a large castle came into view.

"Is that it?" Knuckles asked Alvar.

"That's it." Alvar replied as he and Maia flew lower to avoid being seen.

Blades ears were constantly swiveling. "It's like a bee hive in there…" He said. "There's too much noise, I can't figure out where Em's being held."

"We'll try the cells first." Shadow said. "If he has prisoners, that's where he'll most likely keep them."

Silver, Shade and Tails soon landed next to the bats, Shadow and Ty. Tails took out a device and laid in on the ground, soon getting a complete blueprint of the castle, but Blade and flinched and lowered his ears.

"Where'd you get that?!" Sonic asked.

Tails smiled. "It uses underground sound waves to 'see' a building and whats inside."

"So that's what that boom was…" Blade said.

"Anyway." Tails said. "Looks like the cells are all down here." He pointed to the basement of the castle. "Down in the lower levels. And it looks like that's where most of the action is."

"Is there an emerald in there by any chance?" Silver asked.

"Not that I can see." Tails said.

"You sense it too?" Knuckles asked.

Silver nodded. "But it feels more like Mephilis."

"It may be the Control Emerald that he stole." Alvar said. "It's the purple one. But what don't understand, why take a Miner Emerald instead of the Master?"

"We'll just have to go in and find out." Ty said, looking at the blue prints. "Looks like the only way in is through the top."

"Or with Chaos Control." Shadow said. "Right here is closest, so it won't wear me out. It looks like its in a quieter part of the castle."

"Lets go with that then." Ty said.

Shadow nodded and pulled out his emerald. "Everyone be touching me or stand close to me."

The team did so and Shadow lifted his Emerald. "Chaos Control!" He shouted, whisking them away to the room Shadow had chosen.

Shadow handed Ty an extra pistol once there. Ty looked at the Pistol, seeing that it looked exactly like Emily's.

"Just follow out lead." Shadow explained. "Don't yank on the trigger, just pull. It's not easy to miss, just look where you want to shoot and squeeze. The pistol will do the rest."

Ty nodded.

"Just don't hit the bats." Alvar said. "We'll take care of those."

Blade pulled out his katanas and nodded.

Shadow nodded back and lead the group out of the room. The hall was almost too quiet as they walked. Blade kept his ears erect and listening, as did the bats.

"There's three coming down that hall ahead." Blade said, controlling his voice so it sounded like he was whispering in each ear around him.

Shadow nodded and lifted the pistol. Sonic followed him and looked down the hall. Sure enough, three steam punk styled Praying Mantises were on patrol. Shadow Lifted his hand to the group, silently telling them to stop and hide.

They did, letting the mantis walk by.

"I can hack into them…" Tails said. "I need you guys to disable one so I could get into its head and see what their latest commands were."

Shadow nodded and looked at Silver. Silver nodded and come forward with Blade. Blade put a bubble of sound around the choice insect and Silver grabbed it with his Telekinesis. The insect struggled against Silver's grip as Tails ran over and turned it off. The insect went limp as Tails connected Emily's iPod and started searching through the commands.

"She's two levels up." Tails said. "It looks almost like a throne room from this video feed."

"Guess this Robert guy likes the title 'King of Insects.'" Sonic mused.

"That's where that chaos energy's coming from too." Silver said, looking ahead in the direction they had to go. "If we can stop the energy flow, we can free the bats and Em and stop Robert easily."

Shadow nodded. "To kill a snake, you take the head."

"Lets start moving then." Alvar said. "Before more insects come."

The team nodded and started heading for the thrown room, stopping now and then to either avoid or attack more robotic insects. Ty managed to shoot down a D-fli unit with the pistol, getting a thumbs-up from Sonic.

Finally, they stepped into the throne room, only to find it empty. The throne was at the far end of the room, beside it was a pedestal with the Amethyst Control Emerald. Silver shuddered, sensing a lot of negative chaos energy in the room.

"This can't be good…" Ty said, as he looked around.

"No kidding…" Sonic said, clenching his fists.

Soon, a chuckle was heard in the room. The team turned to see a tall man walk in with a cane, though he seemed to walk fine without it. He was dressed in a casual outfit of jeans and a sweater, but he also wore a lab coat. At his feet was a robotic beetle no bigger than my bulldogs, and he looked like something from Firefly. But for Ty, the silver swallow pendant around his neck told him exactly who he was.

"Robert." Ty said with a dangerous glare.

Robert looked at Ty for a moment. "Tyler?" he asked. "Tyler Johnson?" He laughed. "My haven't you grown up. Such a tough guy now aren't you?"

"How'd you get out of your cell?" Ty asked.

Robert only smiled. "Now why would I tell you that?" He asked. "I'm not a fool like Eggman is. I mastermind, never reveals all of his secrets."

"You're far from a mastermind." Shadow replied. "Now where's Emily?"

"Oh, she's here." Robert said simply, as if them being here didn't bother him a bit. "She's enjoying my hospitality."

Ty scoffed. "The last time you gave her your 'hospitality' she ended up in a hospital!"

"Isn't that was Hospitality is?" Robert asked.

"If you've hurt her Robert!" Knuckles said. "I'll tie you to a rock and throw you off Angel Island!"

"Temper, temper." Robert scolded. "She has you all wrapped around her little fingers doesn't she? She's only using you all. She befriends you, acts like your friend so you're there when she needs you. But when the time comes when you need her, she vanishes. Isn't that right Ty?"

Ty glared at Robert.

"She wasn't there when your dear mother died." Robert continued. "And she wasn't there when you were alone to face my friends, wasn't she?"

"She moved." Ty growled. "She moved because her parents wanted to keep her safe from dirt bags like you!"

Robert straitened.

"Now," Shadow growled. "I'll ask one more time. Where. Is. Emily?"

Robert glared at them all. "You want to see her so badly, fine. But I warn you… She's not in the best of moods right now…"

At the snap of Robert's fingers, the doors to their right opened. Sonic and Ty were the first to look. Ty had to squint to actually see the person standing there. It was a girl, but it looked more like her shadow. A black and purple aura was surrounding her like a slow-moving flame. Then her eyes opened. Her eyes were white and emotionless.

Ty gasped as she walked into the room with them. Her build, her height, the way her hair fell. Ty felt his blood go cold as he realized who it was.

"Em…" He whispered.


	14. Light in the Darkness

Chapter 14: Light in the Dark

"EM?!" Sonic shouted. He had seen a glimpse of her in a super form, but he just couldn't picture her in a dark form. "Em! Snap out of it!"

"I'm afraid she cannot, rat." Robert said, stepping down from his console and standing next to Emily, who didn't seem to mind.

Ty almost growled. "Get. Away from her."

"Not to worry Tyler." Robert said calmly. "I won't be here long. Just long enough to see how strong she is now."

By now, Emily looked at Robert. "**Sir,"** She said, her voice sounding more like a hiss, similar to the ring wraths in the Lord of the Rings. "**If I am so strong, why do I take orders from you?"**

Robert looked at her. "Because I made you who you are. You owe me."

Emily's gaze bore into him before smiling. "**If I'm so strong… Then I don't owe you anything."** She suddenly shoved Robert. Her new strength surprised even Shadow, for Robert was sent flying into the wall, where he grunted and fell.

"Em! Stop!" Silver said, having never seen Emily like this. "This isn't you!"

Emily then looked at him. "**Maybe not the old me,"** She replied as the wind started to pick up, starting to form a cyclone around her. "**But this new me is! I'm stronger than before! I don't need you to shield me anymore!"**

The wind was soon becoming about as strong as a hurricane's. Sonic and the others where soon covering their faces as debris started to fly in the wind Emily was making.

Ty was soon swept off his feet and thrown back a ways. He got his balance moments later but was on his stomach. He looked at Emily. This wasn't the Emily he knew from fourth grade, nor was it the Emily he saw calming Shade from the storm on the Serenity. It wasn't even the Emily he saw dancing with the islanders the night she was caught. This was an Emily Robert had made, burying the Emily he knew.

He looked at her for a long time, finally noticing a tear standing in one of her eyes. She didn't want this. But she couldn't stop. Ty could see this. Slowly, he struggled to his feet. Memories of Emily flashing in his mind.

_The day they went for ice-cream together with Jade. Emily had mint, Ty chocolate and Jade strawberry._

He forced a step forward.

_Emily singing to Ty's guitar after school with Jade._

Another step closer. He couldn't give up on her.

_Emily lying on the sidewalk after Robert had beaten her up so badly. His own voice crying for help._

Emily shouted and the winds picked up. Ty took another step closer to her, fighting the wind.

_Emily in the hospital. Him bringing flowers and her favorite movie, The Princess Bride._

Ty took yet another step, now halfway to her.

_The day Emily moved away, and the years of struggle and fighting after his mothers death._

Another step.

_The day they met at college. The cheesecake they shared._

Almost there...

_Him following her to Mobius. The voyage they had._

Getting closer.

_Emily dancing. Her laughing. _

"Em!" Ty Shouted, making her look at him.

_Her brown eyes and auburn hair. The reflection of the stars in her eyes and the firelight dancing in her hair when he danced with her the night Robert took her._

Ty took Emily's hand and pulled her toward him, holding her tight as he kissed her, tears falling from his eyes.

Emily struggled against him for a long moment, trying to get away from him. But slowly her struggling stopped and the shadows started to fade away from her. Her eyes soon returning to normal and blinking, not entirely sure what was happening.

_Ty?_ I wondered, realizing that we were kissing. Tears came to my eyes as I kissed back and closed my eyes. _You came… you really came!_

The wind soon started to reverse as light started to dance and spin around the two. Sonic and the gang watched in amazement as the wind blowing at them reversed into a funnel around the two, the lights spinning faster, whipping their hair around each others faces.

The lights spun faster and faster until they shot upwards and slowly drifted down around the two, leaving the two humans slightly changed. My dark aura was replaced with a golden aura, and on my back… it was hard to fully tell, but it looked like I got a pair of feathery wings. And in Ty's hand was a weapon I've only seen in a video game; The Keyblade. But it was different from Sora's. It looked thinner, and the hilt had a pair of silver wings. The keychain connecting to the hilt also had a pair of wings.

I shivered as the positive chaos energy flooded my senses, chasing away the shadows that had bound me. I couldn't believe that I had nearly completely surrendered to it.

I soon pull away from Ty's tender kiss and look up at him. "Ty… I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…" Ty said. "That wasn't you back there…"

"No," I said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you… You were only trying to help…"

Ty gently smiled. "It's alright. But I'm sorry for sticking my nose where it didn't belong."

It was here Ty finally looked down at the noble weapon in his hand. He blinked at it. Then he looked at me and how I had changed from the kiss.

"NO!"

The shout Echoed around us, making us jump and look at Robert, who was still where he had landed from me shoving him. He opened a small compartment on his cane and pressed a button.

Seconds later, a giant insect emerged from a pair of doors to our left. It looked like the spider from the Valley of Shadow, but as a steam punk robot. It hissed at us.

"Lets see you get out of this one Bridgestone!" Robert shouted as he ran out of the room as mantis and spider robots crawled in.

"COWARD!" I yell back at him. But it was too late; the insects had us surrounded.

The insects hissed, blocking our escape.

Ty and I look at the Keyblade.

"Admire it later!" Blade shouted as he sent a sound wave at the insects, blasting the smaller ones back.

"Em!" Knuckles shouted. "You, Ty and Shadow work on the big one! We'll cover you!"

I nodded and transformed into my echidna form, finding it was much easier. Ty held up the Keyblade he had gained and charged with me and Shadow, who had removed his inhibitor rings.

Ty leaped and slashed at the giant spider, making it hiss angrily at him and swipe back. But the blade had already severed a leg without feeling the blade connect.

I smile, feeling incredible strength pulse through me and tingle through my fingers. Soon, I had an idea and flew toward the head. "CHAO WHIP!" I shout, bringing two streamers of light to my hands, similar to the Sandman from Rise of the Guardians.

I lash the streamers at the spiders head and face, leaving surprisingly deep lashes in the metal. It screeched again and made it rear.

"CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow cried, throwing a golden rod of raw chaos energy at the monster's underbelly. It nailed the monster on the chest, making it hive a rusty yowl. It then attacked, going for Ty first. It knocked him back a ways, but he was able to block with the Keyblade.

I fly over the spiders back and soon spot the power core. It was the Amethyst Control Emerald. I look at the pedestal where I thought it was. It was still there. One of the two was a fake. But which one?

"EM!" Ty shouted as the spider turned and swiped at me.

I gasp and lash my whips at the leg slicing through it and saving myself from getting thrown into a wall. "There's a Control Emerald up here!" I tell them.

Sonic looked at the Pedestal and at the Control Emerald there, but quickly had to get back to the fight with Knuckles, Silver, the bats and Blade.

"I'll take care of the one on it's back!" Shade shouted and flew up to see what he could do.

"We'll keep him still!" Shadow shouted back. "Take its legs!"

Ty and I nod and race for the legs, him taking one side and me taking the other. The insect screeched in dismay as it found it couldn't move as well as before.

Shade looked at the orb on the spiders back, finding something didn't click. It didn't sing to him like the other Control Emeralds did when he arrived at his colonies caves. But soon, a small well tuned ring coming from the pedestal. If you know the tunes in music, the tone coming from that emerald was the 'SO' note. Shade smiled and flew over to it.

"Shade?!" I shout, but I had to keep fighting the Spider.

"SILVER!" Shade shouted. "Help me cancel the power!"

Silver nodded and came over. Together they focused on the emerald, Shade stretching his wings a little.

Soon the spider had just two legs left, but it spun on its belly, using its last legs like dicing machine.

"TY!" I shout and dove for him, knocking him out of the way of the legs.

"CHAOS…" Silver shouted, quickly followed buy Shade. "CANCEL!"

I felt a shiver run through me as the chaos energy suddenly leaves me and turning me back into a human, but the spider and the insects were also falling over. Ty held me close as his Keyblade faded. I shivered from a sudden chill that replaced the energy as my wings and gold aura faded.

Shadow was panting as he retrieved his inhibitor rings. "Everyone okay?..."

Blade was still in a fighting position, but soon relaxes as he hears no more advancing enemies. "Yeah… we're okay…"

The room stood in silence for a long moment, shocked at how quickly things had ended. Ty and I stared at the decommissioned spider in front of us, both of us breathing heavy.

"That…" Sonic said, breaking the seemingly endless silence. "Was… AMAZING! Em! You! Are you okay? You went from Dark to Super in MINUTES! Ty, what was that sword you had?"

Ty and I laugh at Sonic's enthusiasm at the current events, as did Knuckles and Blade. Shadow only smiled, glad it was over.

Maia and Alvar walked over to Shade and Silver. "Kai?" Maia said. "You okay?"

Kai smiled and looked up at them. "Better now… I remember everything…"

Maia and Alvar smiled and tightly hugged the smaller bat.

"Good to have you back Kai!" Alvar said, messing up his hair.

Knuckles and Blade walked up to Silver, who seemed exhausted at the different chaos energy. Blade hugged Silver fist, but was soon fallowed by Knuckles.

"Great job Silv." Knuckles said. "And not bad Blade."

"Blade smiled at Knuckles. "Thanks."

The hugs were soon interrupted by Shadow clearing his throat. "I'd hate break things up. But we do have captives that need freeing."

"Right!" Sonic said. "I think they'll like being outside for a bit."

Ty helped me up, seeing that I was weak from all the chaos energy. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I said, leaning on him as we walked. "I'm better now…"


	15. New Beginnings

Chapter 15 New beginnings and Epilogue

It took us several hours, but we soon found all the prisoners. They were mostly bats, but there were also a few other mobians. Kai and I found Brax, who was also reunited with his foster brother, and both were reunited with their father, Garnish, who was later explained to be the keeper of the Control Emeralds.

As the sun rose, we were all walking back to the caves, where a big celebration was waiting for us. Though the elders weren't happy with Alvar, Maia and Elios leaving without their blessing, they were happy to have the Lost Ones returned.

That evening, we were the honored guests at a feast. The bats had built a fire and painted their wings, each bat having a different color. Maia had soft blues and greens while Alvar had fierce reds. Kai wore the color of the Master Emerald of the Control Emeralds which was a royal blue trimmed with gold. And since Silver, Knuckles and I were the guardians of the Chaos Emeralds, we had to wear the Master Emeralds Colors, which was light green laced with gold. Knuckles had been given almost a warpaint look with Silver, while I got a flowing dress and ribbons in my hair. They even braided my hair so it looked more like a net. Even Brax and the Team got a paint job; Sonic, Blade, Tails, Shadow and Ty were painted in warpaint like Knuckles, but in different colors. They even got silver warrior bands. Brax was painted as a Guide, and it was hard to describe his paint job.

We also got to see the rest of the Control Emeralds for the first time. The Keepers brought them to the main chamber and into their own nets. Each Emerald was different from the chaos emeralds. They seemed to be a richer color, and they were named after a gem. For instance; instead of the Red Control Emerald, it was called the Ruby Control Emerald, and the light blue was called the Opal. In fact, the Master Control looked more like a giant glowing Opal.

The Minor Emeralds were placed in a ring around us, while the Master was placed above the Bonfire. Once the emeralds were in place, the true feast began. We were served seafood and jungle food, much like Angel Island… but there were also meats. I think one of the dishes was a python, but I tried not to think about what it was. I was hungry.  
Soon the bats had started music, mainly flutes and drums. Kai and his friends got up and danced around the fire, their paint glinting in the fires glow.

I'm not sure how long the feast went on for, but it wasn't until late things started to settle down. The team and I said goodnight and headed for our quarters. I went down to the well to wash off the makeup and paint from my face when I heard a gentle guitar being played. I wash my face and follow the music, deciding to be ready in case if it was Robert trying to lure me away. Thankfully it wasn't Robert, it was Ty. He was sitting by a pool that reflected the full moons glow.

He seemed to be focused on the music, but I stopped to listen to him play. But then, I saw him glance at me, smile and start to sing.

_"When I look into your eyes… Its like watching the night skies… Or a beautiful sunrise… there's so much they hold._

_And just like them old stars…. I see that you've come so far… to be right were you, are… how old is your soul?…_

_Well I won't give up…on…us. Even if the skies…get…rough. I'm Giving you all…my…love. I'm still looking up…"_

I was soon sitting not far from him listening. I remember back to when he used to practice for me and Jade. We always said he had a great voice, but when he sang this song, he sounded a lot like Jason Mraz, the writer of the song…

_"And when you're needing your space… to do some navigating… I'll be here patiently waiting… to see what you find._

_'Cause even the stars…they…burn. Some even fall…to…the Earth. We got a lot…to…learn. God knows we're worth it… No I won't give up…"_

Ty then looked at me as he continued the song. This gave me the feeling that he was singing the song especially for me, making me blink in surprise as I listened.

_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away I'm here to stay to make the difference that I can make…_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts we got yeah we got got a lot at stake…_

_And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work we didn't break we didn't burn._  
_We had to learn. How to bend. Without the world. Caving in. I had to learn. What I got. And what I'm not. And Who I am….!_

_I won't give up… on… us. Even if the skies…get…rough. I'm giving you all…my…love. I'm Still looking up. Still looking up._

_I won't give up… on… us. God knows I'm tough…E…nough. We got a lot…to…learn. God Knows we're worth it…_

_I won't give up…on…us. Even if the Skies…get…rough. I'm giving you all…my…love. I'm still looking up…"_

As the song came to an end, all I could do was look at him, speechless. He smiled and gently took my hand.

"Em, you have no idea how long I looked for you after grade school and during high school." He said. "Looks like we've both changed throughout the years. And I'm sorry for telling you how you should live when I don't know what you had been through. If you'll let me, I'd like to be your friend again. I promise to not leave you to the world, and to be the friend you deserve."

I could only blink at him. When had we stopped being friends? Soon I smile and hugs him. "I don't think we've ever stopped being friends… And you're already that friend."

Ty hugged me back, now showing how much he had grown… Or how much I didn't grow. I smile, I didn't care how short I was now. It felt good to have Ty back.

* * *

Far in the the mainland, A figure stood in front of a tunnel leading down into the Great Mountains, no more than a silhouette in the full moons light. With him stood two Robotic Mantis, one holding a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt and a jean jacket. The other mantis held a young Asian girl. Her dark hair and tanned skin giving her a beautiful exotic look. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank-top and a western blouse tied in the middle.

The boy struggled against the mantises. "Why'd you bring us here?" He demanded.

Robert Turned to face him. "Because," He answered. "You two are close to Emily Bridgestone and Tyler Johnson."

This made the Asian girl look up. "Em and Ty?…"

Robert smiled. "Ah, you remember them, Jade? Good."

Jade shuddered. Before she met Ty and Em, Robert had her number. To this day, she still feared him.

"You touch Ty you creep and I'll-" The boy started, but the mantis tightened it's grip on him, making him grunt and go silent.

"Oh, I won't be touching him Joseph." Robert said, turning away from the two as three beetles started to climb out. The lead beetle was Zong-Li, Robert's favorite beetle. He had upgraded Zong-Li to be his assistant. He was the most hardy, the most inelegant of his insects. Robert had tested his intelligence to be that of a four year old child.

The beetles behind him were larger beetles, who had been created for ridding and hard labor. Zong-Li trilled at Robert who knelt and pet Zongs shell. "You got it?"

Zong-Li trilled again with a nod of his head and looked at the beetles that accompanied him. The beetle that was right behind him came forward and gave Robert a bundle.

Robert smiled and took it. "Good work boys." He said as he unwrapped the bundle, revealing a dagger with a black hilt and blade. It pulsed in Roberts hands, as if there was a heart beat within in.

Robert smiled and took out a soldering tool and began to etch a name into the blade. He then snapped his fingers, bringing Jade and Joseph to him. He held the blade to each of their shoulders and made a light cut, just enough to draw a small amount of blood that would scab over in a moment. All the same, Jade and Joseph still cried out from the sting of the blade.

Robert then held the blade out, the name he etched into the blade glinting in the moonlight. _Mephilis._

A black flame soon appeared on the blade, suddenly flying off the blade and landing a yard away from Robert, and absorbing Roberts shadow. Soon the shadow stood, showing a tallish hedgehog. It opened its eyes, showing they were a venomous green color, but they were separate eyes like a humans. And the frightening part was that it had no mouth.

"Who freed me?…" It asked. But it's voice seemed to draw the darkness closer.

"That would be me." Robert said, lowering the blade.

The thing looked at him, it's muzzle moving as if he was smiling, and bowed. "My thanks to you… For freeing me, you may ask of me one task.."

"Actually," Robert said. "I have a proposition for you Mephilis."

"Oh?" Mephilis asked.

"I understand that you're wanting to open a particular door." Robert said. "I have a problem with a human girl that had apparently imprisoned you."

Mephilis growled and his eye gleamed. "Bridgestone…."

"The same." Robert said. "She is friends with the next Keyblader. The one that's to seal the door. Since we'll end up getting in each others way now and then… So how about, I help you open the Door, and you help me destroy Bridgestone."

Mephilis' eyes gleamed dangerously, clearly liking the idea.

"And, as a peace offering." Robert continued, looking at Jade and Joseph. "Two of their closest friends. I'm sure you will find them useful."

Mephilis looked at them, green eyes gleaming. "Then Robert Hopkins…" He said. "We have an accord."

The End

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you all liked the series. Yes, I'm afraid Sonic X is now over. But I'm not done with Emily and Ty just yet ;) I have this same story on so I'll giver you guys the same thing I gave my DA readers. For the next series, I'll let you guys pick what world they go to for that book. It can be anything from video games, movies or books. (Just not Twilight or Harry Potter ^_^) Anyway, you can send your suggestions by comment or by PM. Have fun! ^_^**

**~Kayla**


End file.
